One night, one change
by Sky Chocoluv
Summary: The gang are on a new adventure with of course Sikowitz. But this night in the woods is more then they thought friendships will be tested, new loves will flare, and Cat does something none of them would have expected. Tori's life will change forever, along with Beck this is the night they make one choice that will stun and shock everyone. What is it... PLEZ READ 2 FIND OUT! :)
1. Into the Woods

**Out to the Woods**

Tori's P.O.V

I sat in my room trying to get my suitcase to close when i remembered why I was doing this again.

**_*Flash Back*_**

_The class all sat there waiting for Sikowitz to come in and start the class Tori turned around to see André on his phone text Beck._

_"You guys do know your right across the room from each other?" Tori laughed as André looked up._

_"Yea but we're talking bout something that can't be said out loud." André laughed back._

_She turned back around and looked at Cat who was next to her stroking a stuffed panda talking to Jade, she sighed and sat back. Finally she heard the door slam and there was Sikowitz with a smile plastered on his face looking like a serial killer waiting to kill, he walked toward the stage and turned to look at his class._

_"Good morning children how are you?" Before they could say anything he held his hand up, "I don't care I have big news."_

_The students began to whisper and wonder what was happening Jade wanted to steal a glance at Beck she still had feeling for him but she wouldn't show it. Cat was too excited to find out what it was she didn't notice Jade was strangling her panda, until she felt stuffing on her leg she looked up "Ohh?"_

_"Okay okay calm down now let me tell you the news, alright now I talked to Helen" everyone shuddered "I know. She said we should do a bonding and survival improvision challenge. So we talked about it and decided that for the next four days after tomorrow we all will be sleeping, eating, and enjoying nature in the woods." When he finished the class was silent except for Cat._

_ "Hehehe that's where bears live," everyone stared at her, "oh sorry."_

_Jade's eyes widened, "So we're going to spend the night in the woods where things can happen!" She grinned to herself thinking about a way to get Beck back._

_ "Yeup."_

_ "Where there's no bathroom?" André stated._

_ "Yup."_

_ "NO phone signals?" Beck._

_ "Yes."_

_ "A chance for a psycho killer to come stab us in our sleep." Tori shuddered and looked toward Jade._

_ "Don't worry we'll have Jade strip searched." Sikowitz laughed._

_ "So four days in the woods?" Robbie._

_ "Yes what is so unclear to you young people about it?"_

_ "Will there be food?" Rex of course._

_ "As much as you want to bring."_

_ "Hehehe this is gonna be fun!" Cat._

_ "Good now you will go home tell your parents, pack your bags, and make sure you have a group for the trip. Remember I have fifty-two students, I can't have my eyes on all of you. Quick Cat punch Rex in the face!" Cat did as the weird teacher told her and hardly punched the puppet._

_ "Yo what was that for?"_

_ "It didn't hurt you're a puppet." Laughed the teacher._

_ "Don't call him a puppet that's an offensive term!" Robbie screamed protecting his friend._

_ "Whatever...everyone drop to the floor in a deep sleep!" Screamed the teacher and all the students dropped out of their chairs, falling to the floor, with each other. "This is going to be an interesting adventure." All the students groaned and the bell rang._

_***BACK TO PRESENT* **_

I finally finished packing my suitcase that held all the necessities I needed pj's, sweats, tees, toothbrush, toothpaste, deodorant, a brush, toilet paper, a book, and bug repellent. Quickly I grabbed my jacket and pulled my case down the stairs, when Trina came up and knocked me over.

"Watch where you're going Tori!" She screamed over her iPod and went up the stairs, I sighed and went to the kitchen to grab the garbage bag full of food my mom bought yesterday. Inside were chips, jugs of soda, canned foods, candy for Cat, cookies, bread with peanut butter, and all kinds of stuff. I took some waffles out of the freezer and put them I the toaster when the doorbell rang, I ran and opened the door to see Cat, Beck, and Robbie.

"Hey you guys!"

"Hi Tori!" Cat yelled happily before hugging my torso.

"Ready to go?" Beck smiled joining the hug.

"Yea just about you just have to get my case and food bag near the piano." Beck did as I told him bringing them to the RV, since all six of us wanted to go together, so Beck offered to drive us in the RV. Cat followed Beck and Robbie went to the bathroom, I rushed to the toaster and grabbed my waffles biting into one, _Mmm chocolate_. I grabbed my phone and charger, my jacket, and walked out the door with Robbie behind me when I stopped.

"Shit I forgot my sleeping bag!" I turned to get it but saw it in Robbie's hand, and smiled.

"Torray!" André screamed from the top of Beck's truck.

"What are you doing up there!" I laughed back.

"Enjoying the warm air."

"Come on Tori we don't wanna be late because you wanna take his time!"

"Thx for your consideration Jade." She grunted and rushed into the RV, Robbie, Cat, and André followed her leaving me and Beck.

"Wanna ride up front with me?" Beck asked and my heart was jumping with joy as I nodded, we climbed in and started the truck. The drive to school took five minutes when we came to the parking lot, i saw all the other students and Sikowitz. We all got out and walked over to the group, i noticed Cat running and she jumped on my back. Thank god I caught her or we both would have fallen, I grabbed her leg and we kept walking to the group, after he checked Jade and all the other bad kids for weapons Sikowitz spoke up.

"Alright roll-call Savannah, Robbie, Beck, Tori, Freddie, Jonathan, Ashley, Cat..." He kept going as everyone raised their hands at their names, "Alright now is everyone ready!" They all shouted as me and Cat screamed.

"GET GOING!" Screamed Helen and we all rushed to get back to our cars, ready to follow Sikowitz in his run-down beat-up Ford, when I noticed Beck was looking at me.

"What!?"

"Nothing I was just looking at how nice you look at eight o' clock in the morning." His smile was inviting and could feel my cheeks getting warm and red.

"Um thanks Beck your really sweet."

"So um Tori I wanted to ask you something." His smile was going serious.

"Sure Beck what is it?" Right when he was about to ask his question my phone rang, "Hello?"

"TORI HELPPPPPPP JADE IS HURTING ROBBIE, ANDRE IS ASLEEP AND WOKE WAKE UP, AND REX IS BEING MEAN TO ME!" I held my ear after she hung up and looked at Beck.

"Apparently it's a tragedy back there, i better go check it out." Sadly I made my way out the back window, climbed through the trunk, and opened the RV door jumping in almost falling. I looked over to see Robbie in a head lock by Jade, Cat rocking in the corner holding her hands over her ears Rex next to her and André asleep. I sighed and pushed André off the bed startling him, I pulled Cat off the floor and held her in my arms slowly until she was calm. I put her on the bed next to André and rushed over to Robbie and Jade I jumped on her and she rolled off of him and glared at me.

"What the hell is going on!?" I screamed.

"Robbie stepped on my coffee spilling all of it now I'm out of my morning joy!" She screeched but I ignored her and picked Robbie up.

"Are you okay Robbie?"

"Yea I'm just fine Tori." He smiled then sat down next to the couch grunting, I nodded and went to go see how Cat was doing.

"How you doing Cat?"

"Fine but Rex keeps looking at me all mean like." She shrugged.

"Do you want some candy?" I smiled and she perked up.

"Candy! Yea please can I have candy?" I went to my case and grabbed the bag of candy out and turned to her.

"Okay but only a handful." She bounced up and down happily and stuck her hand in the bag and pulled back her hand overflowing with candy and rushed to go eat it. I put it back and went to the door, "Is everything going to be okay with me gone?" they all nodded so I climbed out the door and leaped into the trunk of the truck and climbed back into the window.

"Have I ever told you that you are really flexible?" Beck laughed probably talking about me jumping from each ride, I laughed.

"No but I bet you're thinking it." I turned to look at him and sighed, _Wish could tell him how I feel I know I'm already on Jade's bad side but hey what can I say the guy is just fine!_ Slowly i looked out the window knowing Beck would never go out with me and I just sighed to myself, as I saw that we were all turning to the woods.

"Well look's like we're here." Beck laughed and I felt a smile break my unhappy face.


	2. Talking?

Talking?

Beck's P.O.V

I looked over at Tori and wondered whether or not I should tell her how I feel, her expression wasn't a happy one. I sighed in my thoughts and turned following a few cars behind Sikowitz, I kept my eyes ahead and tried to speak but i couldn't bring myself to.

"So are you ready for survival 101?" I turned to see Tori's bright smile.

"As long as I have you guys I'll be just fine." She laughed.

"Wow so you're okay with being in the woods with Jade, because she scares the shit out of me!"

"Don't worry I'll protect you from her." _Why did I just say that!?_

"Thanks Beck good to know I have you to save me from bad old Jade." She put her hand on mine and smiled, my stomach turned and my heart skipped a beat. She kept it and squeezed I really was loving my life, I turned back to the road and saw the parking lot where everyone was gathering and turned in. I parked and look at Tori who was looking out the window at the great view.

"Ready to go?" I asked and she nodded with a warm smile, we climbed out and saw the others grabbing their bags. I fist bumped André and grabbed me and Tori's bags, handing her case to her I took her garbage bag full of food.

"Hey Cat! See ya later Beck!" She said and rushed over to Cat who jumped on her wrapping her legs around her smiling. a smile came to my face when André came over.

"Hey Beck!" André yelled throwing his arm around my shoulder, "Did you talk to her?"

"No I couldn't first Cat called, then she held my hand, and I just lost myself." I lowered my head and sighed.

"Don't sweat it man you'll do it, and hey we're here for four days and NIGHTS so you have plenty of time." André whispered in my ear and made my grin bigger. I looked up to see the girls walking ahead of us then I noticed Tori in her baggy black sweats, dark blue tang top, and her hair up in a ponytail. i saw how the sun reflected off her and smiled, "Dude I think I know what's in your head right now." Laughed André and I playfully punched him in the air. I felt my duffel bag getting heavy and turned to see Rex digging in Tori's food bag.

"What are you doing?"

"Looking for Cheetos, I'm starving!" Rex yelled, so I picked him up and threw him to Andre and we began playing catch as Robbie screamed.

"Put him down come on you guys this isn't funny!" We just laughed as Robbie jumped up and down.

"You guys leave Robbie alone." Tori whined as she walked over and took Rex away from André and giving him to Robbie, she pushed them both forward and disappeared. I turned and she leaped on me.

"Tori! what are you doing!?"

"Getting a ride my legs hurt from carrying Cat. Please carry me Beck!" She whined happily.

"Okay fine." I carried her all the way until we saw Sikowitz.

"Hello children it's nice to see your faces now go find a spot you're going to stay in for the trip. It's the six of you in your group right?"

"Yuperooni!" Robbie yipped and we all smirked when he waved us forward to go. We all raced to find look for the perfect spot, when Cat found a spot behind a bunch of trees, next to a big rock, and privacy for all of us. We all threw our stuff and selves down to the ground full on tired.

"Hey you guys hungry?" Tori asked.

"YES!" WE all yelled at the same time.

"Great here, everyone pick something André help me pour some soda." She pulled a 2 liter bottle of Pepsi out and sent the bag around the group. Rex and Robbie took a bag of Cheetos and a can of peaches, Cat grabbed some soft cookies and pickles, André grabbed a peanut butter sandwich, I saw Jade take a bag of McDonald's out her bag and she bit into a burger. I happily took a bag of Doritos and a piece of apple pie, Tori smiled as she took the pie from me and a peanut butter bread slice. We all sat back and ate Tori took me Doritos, Cat smashed a cookie in her mouth making a mess, Robbie got Pepsi spilled all over me, and we were just enjoying ourselves when Sikowitz came over.

"How are my favorite students, except Jade." WE all laughed.

"We're just great Sikowitz."

"Good finish up and we're gonna do a bonding excercise." We all groaned, got up and followed him.

* * *

_*****SORRY ITS SHORT BUT REMEMBER I HAV LOTS 2 DO BUT ILL UPDATE SOON! LUV YALL 3**_


	3. The 1st Night

_**Tori**_

_**The 1st Night**_

I felt stuffed after stealing Beck's Doritos and after eating my pie when we walked with Sikowitz I felt bloated. Finally he stopped and turned to us.

"Now children we're going to be doing a trust fall, partners will be Robbie and Jade, Cat and André, Tori and Beck. Go in whatever order you want." Robbie stood behind Jade, Cat behind André, and I looked at Beck.

"I'll catch you first."

"Really?" He seemed amused.

"Definitely!" He turned and I opened my arms.

"Ready André drop," André fell backwards into Cat's arms and they both fell to the floor laughing, "Jade drop!" She did the same and fell backwards but pushed herself out of Robbie's arms instantly, "Beck now."

Beck fell into my arms and I staggered a bit but steadied myself, "Alright now switch." I got in front of Beck and stood next to Cat and Robbie, "Okay now Cat go," Cat dropped in Andre's arms and laughed as he tickled her, "Now Robbie are you ready?"

"No!" He said quickly.

"I understand you can't trust Jade but you have to." Sikowitz laughed.

"No she's gonna drop me."

"Jade." André said nicely and she glared.

"Okay how about you fall at the same time as Tori?" He looked at Sikowitz and nodded, "okay now fall." I let myself float backwards until I reached Beck's arms, I felt in heaven I turned around and smiled up at him and he smiled back. He hand touched mine and he kept it there which made me blush.

"Robbie you have to fall!"

"Okay." He crossed his arms over his chest, Jade opened her arms, and glanced around, and her eyes landed on me and Beck with wide eyes. Her arms dropped as she stared, Robbie dropped backwards and hit the floor with a hard thud. We all gasped and André rushed over to help him up, he was wobbly and fell again, "Maybe it wasn't a good idea to ever trust Jade."

"You think!?" Screamed Robbie.

He walked away and I pulled myself into a stand and looked at Beck , "Looks like we have a lot of trust." Beck smirked.

"Thank goodness I don't think I could have survived a fall like Robbie's." We both began to laugh, I pulled out my Pearphone and saw it was 4:00, "Wow it's already four what have we been doing!"

"Spending time bonding, messing around, and hanging out." Beck said as he put his arm around my shoulders, and I felt my cheeks got red. We walked back to our spot and helped the other set up the tents, we built a fire, and we used a pan André brought and heated up a can of corned beef hash.

8 o'clock that night

"Kay kay who wants to play a game!?" Cat squealed and we all nodded.

"How about hide and seek?" Robbie said.

"We're not five dumbass." Jade grumbled.

"How about manhunt?" André tried.

"Perfect let's play." Beck stood up and took my hand helping me to my feet.

"Here." Jade reached in her bag and pulled out six miniature paintball guns giving each of us one, "We all get 40 seconds to hide then go search for each other. Ready go!" We all bolted away from our fire and into the woods to hide, I saw a big tree and climbed up. I looked down and saw Robbie running forward and hurried up the tree sitting on a big branch. I aimed for him and shot the gun hitting him in the chest.

"Ha I told you that you were gonna get shot first." Rex laughed as Robbie walked away slowly in sadness, when I heard laughing. I turned to see André carrying Cat on his shoulder.

"Come on lil Red let's go see who wins." André sang happily, I noticed they both were shot and smiled.

"Hey Tori." I jumped a little when I turned to see Beck in a branch next to me, _How hadn't I noticed him before?"_

"What are you doing here?"

"HIding what does it look like?" He whispered and I giggled, "So are you shot yet?"

"Nope."

"We'' sad to say you are now." He shot his gun and got me in the arm.

"Hey that's cheating!"

"How?"

"I don't know!" I whined happily throwing my head back so close to his face, my breath caught in my throat as I looked at him. I saw he was leaning in and I followed his lead.

"Vega! Let's go everyone's waiting on you!" I turned to see Jade walking away, I sighed and saw Beck was already climbing down. I began to climb down but my foot slipped on a branch and I fell.

"Omigod!" I dropped and was caught, I opened my eyes to see Beck, "Thanks."

"Your welcome." he put me down and put his arm around my shoulder and we walked back to the others. Finally when we got theer we saw everyone eating brownies and we sat.

"Tori Beck here have some brownies!" Cat squealed and handed us a bag, we stuck our hands in and took two. I bit into mine and was in love instantly, I grabbed three more and scarfed them down right along with Beck. we all finished the bag everyone having at least eight and I sighed.

"Omg Cat those brownies were perfect I knew you could make good ones but these are awesome. What did you put in them?"

"Oh I didn't make them my brother did, he said they're his special brownies."

"SPECIAL!" André screamed spitting out the brownies in his mouth, and we all followed him.

"As in marijuana, weed, special brownies!" Beck screamed with wide eyes.

"Uh yes, no, maybe, kinda." Cat shrunk into a ball.

"CAT!" I screamed.

"I'm sorry!" She cried.

Jade got up and ran over to Cat, "I swear I'm gonna punch the shit..." she stopped "wow I have two right hands." She began to laugh swaying back and forth. Cat was twirling her hair giggling, André and Robbie fell out laughing, and I looked at Beck and we both started laughing uncontrollably. I fell on his lap as we all laughed.

Twenty minutes later Cat was asleep cuddling a bag of marshmallows, Robbie had the munchies and was dogging a bag of Funions, And Jade and André were acting out a scene from the god father.

"You come to me on this day of my friends camping trip and ask me if you can have some of my chocolate." She said biting into a chocolate bar.

"Please my gram crackers need some chocolate." André cried, I smiled to myself as I walked around enjoying the colorful pink, purple, and yellow trees and talking squirrels. When I saw a big black shape near the big waves, I walked closer and saw it was Beck.

"Hey you."

"Oh how you doing Tori?"

"Fine." I was giggly.

"Hey you wanna swim?" He asked and I started to take off my clothes with him, he got down to his boxers and I was down to my bra and underwear. we ran into the water and fell over laughing, I went under the water and was chilled to the bone loving it, "Hey Tori!"

I popped back up and saw Beck so close we were breathing on each other, "Wow the water really helps clear your mind."  
"I know right." I stared at him and he stared at me, so I splashed him. We began to have a water fight, "Okay okay stop!" He picked me up by my sides and twirled me around before we both droppped in the water.

"Having fun?" Beck smiled aswe came back up from the water, and I nodded and started laughing and he joined in. I leaned on him and he wrapped his arms around me and I held on to him, I pulled back and looked up at him. Quickly I reached up and kissed him, his lips were soft and I was just so happy to have mine against his. He deepened the kiss and sucked on my bottom lip and I happily opened my mouth to invite him in. He brought his tongue into my outh and I felt him walking and followed him, soon we were on the grass again his body onto of mine. We both kissed hard I felt the effect of the brownies coming back and blacked out.

* * *

**_****SORRY I HAD 2 LEAVEYOU THERE BUT HEY YOURE GONNA BE SHOCKED ABOUT WHAT HAPPENS NEXT. BUT HEEY WHOS SHOCKED AT WHAT HAPPPENED WITH CAT? UNTIL NEXTTIME! LUV YALL! 3_**


	4. Discovery?

_**Tori**_

_**The 2nd Day**_

I woke up in Beck's tent, How did I get in here? I looked down to see I was wrapped up in a blanket, I pulled it off and gasped when I saw I was completely naked. i looked for my clothes and saw them nowhere in sight, but Beck began to wake up. He opened his eyes and smiled when he saw my bare chest, I blushed and covered my body with my hands.

"Tori why are you naked, not that I don't like it," he looked down "why am I naked? What the hell is going on!?" He cried.

"Shh you'll wake the others just be glad it's still dark out. Do you remember anything from last night?"

"Nothing you?"

"Not one thing after we got out of the water, Beck did we you know?" I waved my hands at our bodies to make it more clear.

"I don't know?" He found his boxers and pulled them on.

"Well I better get going before the others wake up." I grabbed the blanket wrapping it around myself and went to leave when he grabbed my hand. I turned to face him and he kissed me, his hands went to my face and I wrapped mine around his neck as he pulled back, "Wow."

"Tori I wanted to tell you before but I couldn't" he stopped "I love you Tori Vega ever since I first saw and kissed you."

I was speechless, "Beck I've always wanted you but I never thought you wanted me. You with the Jade situation."

"Jade's out of the picture, so can we be together?" His eyebrows raised and hand on my cheek.

"Yes most deffinetly but first I need to go get some clothes." He nodded and I climbed out and ran over to the tent I shared with Cat. I grabbed my suitcase and took out a bra, some sweats, a tee, and undies, I went into the tent and pulled on the clothes quickly. I pulled out my phone and saw it was four in the morning, Cat's little snores made me laugh. I got back out and grabbed some smores and rushed back to Beck's tent, "Hey."

"Hey beautiful." He smiled and made me blush, we laid there and ate before falling asleep.

* * *

_**1 Week Later**_

"Tori why are we going to the store, I thought you felt sick?" Cat said looking worried.

"I'm fine I need to get something." It has been a whole week since the camping trip and me and Beck's get together. All our friends knew, Jade stared hating me more, and I've felt sick a lot lately. When we got to the store I ran in and toward the pharmacy section and grabbed a box that would change my life forever.

"Tori why did you...ohmigod Tori why do you have a pregnancy test!?"

"Cat I think when we were on the camping trip me and Beck did something and I just have to make sure." I said sternly and she nodded.

Fifteen minutes later I was sitting in my bathroom with Cat rocking back and forth in my spot, "Cat."

"Whatty?"

"Has it been three minutes yet?" I was shaking with fear.

"Yea." With that I got up and walked over to the sink and picked up the little stick and gasped when I saw it.

"POSITIVE!?"

"Uh-oh." Cat said and I broke down crying, she rushed over and held my sides as I squeezed her back, "We have to tell Beck."

"Your right." I grabbed her phone from her hand and sighed as I punched in the number.

"Hey Cat what's up?"

"Beck it's Tori I need you to come over right away."

"I'll be right there is everything okay?" He was so worried.

"Nothing is okay..." I hung up and looked at Cat her red hair had lost it volume and radiance it was now hanging low and lifeless her eyes filled with worry.

"Come on tori let's go down stairs." She pulled me off the floor and I gripped the little stick as we made our way down stairs. She sat me on the couch when the door bell rang, I jumped up to open it and theer stood Beck his eyes wide with worry. I threw myself into his arms with full on force.

"Tori what's wrong? Cat?"

"Lalalalala pretty music lalala..." Cat sang trying to get off the subject. I pulled away and looked up at him tears in my eyes, and slowly brought my hand up to his face opening it. His eyes widened when he saw the test.

"Tori is this yours" I nodded slowly "and it's positive?" His words were coming out slow and I froze.

"Yes." I looked up and he pulled me into his arms and we both stayed there.

"Guys should we tell the others?" Cat whispered.

"No not yet I have to tell my parents first." Just then heard a car door shut and jumped knowing it was my parents, "Guys prepare for the worst."

"The door opened to reveal my mom, dad, and Trina, "Oh Tori Tori's friends." Mom.

"I need to tell you guys something and you might want to sit down." They heard the desperation in my voice and quickly sat down, "I'm not really sure how to say this."

"Tori did you hurt someone?" Mom.

"No."

"Did you get arrested?" Dad.

"No."

"Did you fail yet?" Trina.

"Uh-uh."

"Then what Tori?" Mom was really getting worried, i stuck out my hand and showed them the pregnancy test. My mom gasped, Trina snatched it out of my hand, and my dad looked at Beck.

"You!?"

"Sir I never meant to..." My dad lunged at him in a tackle.

"Dad please leave him alone! Don't do this!" I jumped on my dad pulling him from Beck, "Please get along or neither of you will be in me or my baby's life!"

"Tori how could you let this happen?" My dad gripped my shoulders and I flinched.

"Daddy I'm sorry it just happened." I cried and he let go of me dropping back on the couch.

"Are you bringing this baby in the world?"

"Yes daddy I am I can't have an abortion."

"Will you give this thing up for adoption?" Trina said between sighs.

"No I'm keeping my baby! And it's not a thing it's a baby!" She really got my skin boiling.

"Tori how do you expect to provide for this baby?" Mom said through tears.

"I'll get a job." Beck said stepping next to me.

"Where do you expect to live?"

"Well I was thinking with Beck." I looked up at Beck and he nodded as my dad sighed.

"What are you going to do for school?" He said finally looking up.

"I'm going to school during the pregnancy then I'll go to school from home once it's born." My hands were shaky.

My mom wiped away her tears and sighed, "Okay well we'll need to get you healthy, I'll schedule some doctor appointments, and maybe Trina and I can go shopping o prepare for this baby." Trina smiled.

"Yea I guess I can help you out." She shrugged.

"Thank you. I'm sorry you guys but there's nothing we can do now no going back, we have to deal with this." I grabbed Beck and Cat's hands and pulled them out the door.

"Where are we going?" Beck stopped.

"To tell our friends and your parents." I said slowly and Cat smiled.

* * *

_*****PLEZ READ ND REVIEW BUT PLEZ NOT GUEST I THINK IM GETTIN TIRED OF YOU! LUV YALL! 3 **_


	5. Beautiful Dreams

_**Beck**_

It was eight o' clock when we pulled up in Nuzo's parking lot, me, Tori, and Cat got out of the car starting to walk to the place. The past few hours we spent telling my parents about Tori's position, which went just the opposite of telling her parents. My dad was proud I was stepping up to the plate to support Tori and my baby, while my mom was super happy to have another kid running around. But now was time to tell our friends, and god knows what they're reactions are gonna be. Tori grabbed my hand and squeezed it, I looked down to see her worried face, "Hey it's gonna be okay, they're our friends." He said softly and she smiled.

"Thanks Beck." Her voice was sweet. We walked in Cat infront and we saw Andre, Robbie, and Jade I don't know why, they were in our regular booth. We made our way over and they smile, we sat down but I saw Jade glare at Tori.

"Hey you guys what's the big news?" Robbie literaly bounced up.

"I bet Tori got discovered!" Andre clapped but she shook her head.

"Beck did you get into that college you wanted?"Rex laughed.

"No I didn't."

"Then what!?" Andre was excited.

"Maybe tori got knocked up!" Jade laughed. I looked down and saw Tori's eyes start to water. Cat's head was down as she twirled her hair and everyone was silent.

"Tori is that true?" Andre said slowly and Tori broke down and laid her head in my chest and i held her tight.

"Ohmygod no way ha this is the laugh of the day!" Jade was laughing so hard Tori got up and ran out. Cat stood up and punched her in the nose and rushed out after Tori, I got up to see Jade's nose bleeding and rushed for the door following the girls. I slammed the door open to see Tori having a panic attack and Cat covering her ears stating things that brought her to her happy place, I ran over and grabbed Tori's wrist twisting her around.

"Tori it's okay, it's gonna be alright Jade' is a bitch!" i said as comforting as possible.

"No it's not I'm seventeen, a rising star, student, and I'm pregnant nothing is alright it's all just shit!" She screamed hitting my chest, "And just wait when things go bad you're gonna leave me." I almost dropped when she said it.

"Tori I'll never leave you I'm gonna be right by you through everything thing the appointments, the puking, moodswings, and when the baby's being born. I'm staying by you." I gripped her wrists and she looked me right in the eyes.

"I promise."

"I swear I'll be there forever by your side." I said as she looked at me, I leaned down and kissed her slowly and she kissed me back, "I'ma be there no matter what."

"Okay." I got her and Cat into the car and drove out of the parkinglot, when my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Beck it's Andre is Tori okay?" His voice was filled with guilt.

"She's fine believe me." I glanced over at her making sure she was okay.

"Me and Robbie just want you guys to know we' wanna be there for you guys and for the baby." Robbie agreed in the backround.

"Thanks you guys we're really glad to hear that, we'll talk to you guys later okay." Tori was looking at me in confusion.

"Okay tell Tori we said congradultion, bye Beck."

"Bye." I closed the phone and smiled at Tori, "Andre and Robbie said congrats and that they wanna be there for you." She smiled and I saw Cat inn the back asleep, "Ready to start our new life?"

"Yes I am."

* * *

_Seven Weeks Later..._

"Blllaaahhhhuu!" I felt my whole body shivering and my head was realing. I've been throwing up for the past week and what sucks is my stomach is getting huge already, "Blahhhhhhh!"

"Tori are you okay?" Beck asked from outside the door with worry in his voice.

"I'm fine I'll be getting ready in five minutes." The baby beagan to kick and i puked again.

"Tor you can stay home all you want it's not like you have to come."

"No I..." _puke_ "want to I have to talk to Lane about, "getting a spot in the baby daycare." I kneww there weren't many girls with babies at the school but you still had to reserve a spot.

"Babe you're not being forced to go." He was being really protective over how i took care of myself.

"Okay I'll stay home."

"Do you want me to stay with you?"

"No I want you to go to school." I got up and washed out my mouth throughly and opened the door to reveal a fully dressed and stressed out Beck who sighed when eh saw the smile on my face, "You kid is kicking my ass!"

"Well I would stay to make sure they behave but mommy wants me to keep my education in mind now so looks like Ii'm stuck." He said sarcastically and I laughed.

"Okay I'm fine my mom will be home around twelve so go to school before you're late." I pushed him infront of me and down the stairs towards the door when he stopped.

"Does daddy get a kiss?" He turned and pulled me closer to him, i nodded and leaned up bringing my lips to his and he deepened the kiss. We kissed for about ten minutes when I pulled away and he smiled, "Oh course I can't leave out lil Bori." he bent down and brought his lips to my stomach kissing it.

"Bye Beck."

"Bye Tori." He kissed my forehead and walked out the door, I closed it and walked to the kitchen. i rushed over to the fridge and pulled out a fruit salad, bottle water, and an ice cream cup lugging it all to the livingroom. i turned on the t.v and flicked through until I came on a title of 'Teen Mom' and sat down and watched the whole marathon until I heard the door start to rattle. I turned to see my momwith bags in her hands and a huge smile on her face.

"Hi mom."

"Oh hi sweetie look at what I got at the big sale at Macy's. Lot's of cute pants and shirts for you." She smiled as she opened the bag.

"Are they maturnity clothes?"

"Maybe but they're really cute." For pregnat women clothes they were cute I tried on all of them and tey all fit but were roomy for me to wear in the next few months. Around three Beck texted me:

_ **B: Hey how's mommi feelin ;)**_

**_ T: Good ur kid is still bein stubborn._**

**_ B: Oh well hey Ima go hang out with Andre you okay with that?_**

**_ T: Yeah thats fine Beck _**

**_ B: Alrite c u latr Tori_**

**_ T: Kk luv u Beck_**

**_ B: Luv u 2 Tori_**

I got back to the livingroom to see my mom watching a Lifetime movie and jumped on the couch and watched three with her when i fell asleep.

_ I dreamt of what the baby would look like of course it's a girl she has my long hair but Beck's hair color, my hazel eyes, and her dad's face. She is just a cute little thing! I pictured how our family looked years from now and we were the picture perfect family, Beck owned his own buissness, and I was a teacher for little kids more perfect a music teacher. I dreamed that we had the perfect life and nothing could hurt us we loved each other, and the love showed so brightly. Her voice was sweet and kind her personality was just the perfect attitude her name was just so original but yet beautiful. Kalia Oliver_

I felt a brush up against my arm and flew my eyes open to see Beck carrying me up the stairs, "Hi."

"Oh heyy beautiful."

"What time is it?" I saw it was dark outside.

"Like after eight." The bright glow to his face was back and I loved it, I cuddled closer to his chest and smiled happily when the baby kicked.

"Kalia..." I whined lowly.

"Who's that Tori?" I hadn't realized i said it out loud.

"Oh I was dreaming that the baby was a girl and I dreamt her name was Kalia." He began to laugh.

"I had a feeling you wanted a girl but i want a boy. Beck Jr. maybe?" I felt my cheeks red and started giggling.

"Okay if it's a girl I want Kalia, but if it's a boy then Beck Jr. is that good?" I looked up at him as he laid me down on my bed and his smile widened.

"Deal tori besides I like the sound of both really." He laid down next to me and we cuddled until I fell asleep.

* * *

**_Well that's that chapter sorry if it sucked but heyy it was sweet how Beck treats her. I know sum of u might be wondering how this story is gonna go just like a terrible teen mom thing, but heyy there is way more crap that's gonna happen. When you find out what happens later in the story yull be so shocked youll wish you had been there to stop it. _**

**_But heyy I need you guys' help on what the baby should be _**

_A. a girl_

_B. a boy_

_C. twin girl/boy_

_D. twin boy/boy_

_E. twin girl/girl_

_F. triplets_

**_Which ever option gets more votes that's wat ill make the baby. Review ur vote or PM me ur vote. THX Babigurlswagger! 3 luv yall! _**


	6. Month 2: Mood Swings nd Appologises

**_Tori_**

I woke up feeling super heavy I looked down at my stomach, it hadn't grown much since last month but it was still big. I got up slowly making my way to the bathroom when I saw my Pearphone was vibrating, I quickly grabbed it and saw it was a text from Cat.

**Cat: Hey Tori wanna go shopping :)**

**Tori: definitely Cat ill be ready in bout half an hour**

**She texted back in matter of seconds:**

**Cat: Kk ill be by in a few**

I went to my closet and searched for something to wear finding a loose shoulder strap shirt, a pair of baggy skinny jeans, and my sandals. I dressed and went to my mirror doing my make-up applying eyeliner, massacre, and lip gloss, "Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I can't look cute." I laughed to myself, when I heard a knock at my door I turned to see Trina.

"Hey Tori I just wanted to let you know I just opened the door to Beck and he's downstairs." I smiled as she shut the door, I fixed my hair and walked out and down the stairs to see my baby daddy.

"Hey Beck!" I squealed as I ran into his arms and he willingly spun me around, I laughed and brought my lips to his. We kissed and he pulled back.

"Did you get all dressed up for," I shook my head "oh there where do we plan on going today?"

"Me and Cat are going shopping today."

"Oh well I guess I could go see if the guys wanna hang." He put his hand on my belly, "Maybe I can come stay the night?"

"I'd like that, "I kissed him and the doorbell rang, "That's Cat." I grabbed my bag and we walked to the door to show Cat's redheaded self, "Hey Cat!"

"Hi Tori hi Beck are you ready to go?"

"Yea," I turned to Beck "I'll see you later." I kissed him and heard Cat giggle so I pulled away.

"Okay I'll see you tonight." He pulled away and started walking to his car and I turned to Cat.

"Ready?"

"Yup." She nodded and I walked to her car and turned to see her still in the same spot.

"Cat!?"

"Whatty?" She said twirling her hair.

"Are you coming?"

"Coming where?"

"Shopping!"

"Oh yea." She ran over and jumped in the car.

Fifteen minutes later...

"Omg that shirt is so cute!" Cat jumped up and I saw the twin set outfit which had a girl skirt and blouse outfit and boy jeans and polo outfit together. I smiled and rushed over picking it up, "Let's get it just incase if it's a boy or girl!" Cat squealed and I nodded.

Almost an hour later we were in a baby store called 'CutiePie' with at least fifty bags of baby stuff, me and Cat still stood tall and walked in happily. we looked up and down aisle after aisle looking for the perfect outfit to bring the baby home in even though we didn't know what it was, we still looked. Then I saw it a girl's dress purple and light purple, with ruffles at the bottom. and a cute color with hearts around it. I rushed over to grab the last one when another hand grabbed the other side, I looked up to see a brunette in her mid-thirties her lips in a straight line.

"I'm sorry ma'am but this is mine." I said nicely.

"Look little girl my sister is having a babyshower today and this is the best thing I've seen all day so let go and find something else." She stated firmly and got me pissed off.

"Look I'm seventeen, two months pregnant, in pain, and my baby is really kicking my ass so let go!" I yanked the dress my way and brought her flying to the side off guard, she landed in a pile of clearance clothes and I smiled, "Have a nice day ma'am." I shrugged and looked over to see Cat.

"Tori I don't mean to be mean but you seem to be mood swingy today." She sounded like a shy little girl.

"It's okay Cat that woman really had me upset, come on I found her the perfect dress." I grabbed Cat's hand and pulled her to the check-out line.

By the time we got back to my house I was barefoot and in my bra, "Tori maybe it's not good to walk around half-naked."

"Cat we're walking up my drive through we're not anywhere people will be upset I'm in my bra." I sighed fanning myself because for some reason the heat rised super high, we opened my door and I stopped mid-stride when I saw Beck, Robbie, André, and JADE! I quickly grabbed my shirt off my shoulder and covered my front.

"Well hello to you too Tori we weren't expecting to see this much of you when we chose to come see you." André laughed looking at Beck who was grinning. I quickly pulled my shirt over my head and pulled Cat in closing the door.

"Um so what are you guys here for again," I looked to Jade "and why did you bring her?" I crossed my arms and she smirked.

"I came to talk to you, just wanted to tell you how bad I feel for how much weight you put on." She laughed and I quickly threw the tv remote at her, hitting her in the eye. She bent over before looking back up at me and charged, but Andre got her trapped in his arms before she could get an inch closer.

"Jade tell her why you really came!" Beck yelled at her coming to my side.

"I wanted to tell you I'm sorry about being a bitch, laughing at you, and talking behind your back and I was wondering if I could be there to support you through your pregnancy." I almost laughed as she said it.

"Did you want all that or did Beck make you say all that?"

"Actually Andre did." She said rubbing her eye.

"Well I guess if you're willing to keep that promise then I'll say you can be apart." She stepped forward and hugged me.

* * *

**_****Review and tell me what you think!****_**


	7. Month 3: Anger and New Friends

**_Jade_**

I sat across the table staring at tori as she scarfed down three slices of pizza, a turkey sub, and a chocolate Sundae. She ate it all and I hadn't even finished my root beer, I looked over at Cat as she stared too with her mouth wide open.

"So yea you guys ready to go?" I asked quickly looking over at the others.

"Yea let's go." André said getting up, Robbie pulled Cat up and they held hands all the way to the hallway.

"They're just such a cute couple!" Tori gushed, she was three months pregnant and it was killing me. _I wish it were me, if it were me and Beck would still be together but NOO it has to be Tori._ I got up quickly and rushed through the hallways ignoring everyone I passed, when a hand grabbed mine I turned to see Andre.

"What do you want!?" I said adjusting my bag.

"You seemed upset when you left the table, you okay?" He said sounding worried, but I shrugged him off.

"I'm fine why do you care?" I said and he pulled me into the janitor's closet and shut the door, "Why did you bring me in here?" As soon as I said it he came up on me and kissed me, I didn't know what to do but I thought of Beck. I quickly pulled away as I thought of him

"I knew it."

"Knew what?"

"That you're still in love with Beck. You might as well give up now he's not leaving her or that kid." His glare stayed on me.

"Oh you go to hell!"

"Chill your chez, damn jade so it's true you're still in love with him." He stares at me and I just couldn't hold myself.

"Yes."

"Damn jade I don't mean to be an asshole but you need to stop bein a obssesive chick." I gawked at what he said and he walked out leaving me just speechless.

* * *

Tori's P.O.V

I walked down the hall with Beck's arm around my torso holding my belly, smiling the whole way, "Oh crap I have to go get my gym clothes out my locker."

"Don't worry bout it I'll calm with you." Beck said smiling down at me.

"No I'll be fine I can just get my bag and meet you on the track okay?" I said.

"Alright." He pecked my lips and walked off, I quickly made my way to my locker and pulled out my gym bag. I looked up to see a girl, then I looked at her stomach and saw she was pregnant.

"Hi."

"Umm hey."

"I'm Christina Clark, I have geometry with you and maybe a spot in the daycare with you." Her smile was sweet, her green eyes were bright, her blonde hair was curled, and her stomach was a little bigger then mine.

"Oh well I'm Tori and I've never noticed you before." I shrugged a bit.

"It's okay I always sit in the back, so how far along are you?"

"Oh three months and a week, you?" I closed my locker and the bell rang.

"Oh I'm four months and eight days, I have to get to gym we're running track." She started to walk off but I caught up.

"Hey I have track too I'll walk with you, so how did you well get like this?" I didn't mean to be harsh.

"Oh well I was at a party with my boyfriend Marcus and I got drunk and he talked me into having sex so yea this is what happened. But I'm not complaining sadly I don't know how to take care of her." She hung he head.

"Why not did he leave?"

"Yea he went to college and left me behind, as for my parents I never met them I live at that teens center down town. they said I could stay until I have the baby but after that I have to leave." She was about to cry so I wrapped m arms around her.

"It'll be okay you're lucky at least it's a girl. I'll be super happy if I find out my baby is a girl but Beck wants a boy of course, guys!" I said sarcastically and she laughed a little.

"Thanks so hey you seem really nice and the only one who actually wants to talk to me can we be friends?" Her smile was warm and I had a feeling to say yes.

"Sure I'd love that our babies could have playdates and stuff." I squealed and she jumped up and down with me. Finally we got to the locker room and changed, we made our way to the track and began jogging as we talked about the babies.

"Hey babe." I turned to see Beck I stopped and wrapped my arms around his neck, I saw Christina go talk to the coach. I looked back up at Beck and kissed him, "So who was that?"

"A new friend." I smiled and pulled him back in for another kiss, and he returned it happily.

* * *

_******TELL ME WHAT U GUYS THINK OH ND CHRISTINA IS GONNA BE A REAL CLOSE FRIEN D2 TORI FROM NOW ON NEXT CHAPTER WE'RE GONNA FIND OUT WHAT THE BABY IS GONNA BE KEEP VOTIN BEFORE I TALLY ALL THE VOTES AND THE BABY WILL BE REVEALED SO KEEP VOTIN ILL UPDATE T2MORO OR MONDAY KK LUV YALL BYE!**_


	8. Month 4: Appointments and Invites

_**Tori**_

"So are you excited?" Trina asked me and Beck as we sat in the waiting room of the hospital.

"Are you kidding I'm more than excited I get to find out if I'm gonna have a lil girl!" I said happily as I rubbed my belly, after all the doctor's appointment I've had we finally get to know what the baby is. They would have told us sooner but I wanted Beck to be right there next to me, since he's had a busy schedule with his new job at Nuzo's he's been gone a lot during the day. So now it's a Saturday and he's off so I got the appointment bumped to today and yea it's time to place our baby name.

"Hey it might be a boy." Beck laughed.

"Whatever you guys need to stop arguing over this baby's name and just be glad you're together for it." Trina sighed and I giggled, I looked up to see a couple staring at us with confused faces, "Um can we help you?"

"We were just noticing how adorable you two look together." The woman said faking a smile.

"Yea right I get that look all the time I'm not the only teen that's gotten pregnant at a young age so don't look at me with your noses held high." I pulled myself up from my seat and her husband gripped her closer.

"Tori I know your moody lately but you can't go around fighting everybody." Beck pulled me back when a nurse came into the room.

"Victoria Marie Vega!" I shot my hand in the air and pulled Beck and Trina with me, as we all followed the nurse. We came to a room and I sat on the bed, "Here put on this gown and the doctor will be in in a minute. We can only have family in the room."

"I'm the father." Beck said grabbing my hand.

"I'm her sister." Trina gave the nurse an attitude, she nodded and left. Beck and Trina turned and I stripped down to put the dress on, after I got it on Beck helped me on the table and I laid down. Just then the doctor came in.

"Well hello again Victoria." Dr. Martinez said with a smile on her face.

"Dr. Martinez I told you you could call me Tori, but we're just fine." I said rubbing my belly and she laughed as she took out an ultrasound machine.

"So what you guys hoping for?" She squeezed the slimy liquid on my stomach and it chilled me.

"Girl." I smiled.

"Boy." Beck competed with me.

"As long as it doesn't bother Auntie Trina I really don't care." Trina stated as she sat in the chair next to the bed and checked her messages.

"Okay now let's see what the baby is." She put the little measuring thing on my belly and me and Beck's heads shot to the screen, "Look's like we have more than one heart beat!"

"It has two hearts!" My and Beck screamed.

"No but YOU have two babies!" She screamed back happily, I looked back up at Beck and his eyes were wide and his grin was unsteady.

"Two babies!" Trina got up.

"Twins." The doctor laughed and looked up at the screen.

"Omigod two babies," I felt a tear roll down my cheek, "I can't believe I'm crying. This is such unbelievable news."

"Looks like we have double the trouble." Beck laughed as he kissed my cheek.

"Do you want to know the sexes?" Dr. Martinez looked up and we both nodded our heads, I gripped Beck's hand and he gripped back. Trina had her head right over the doctor's shoulder awaiting the answer, "Looks like a girl and a boy."

"OMG that's just what we both wanted!" Beck smiled and the tears were now flowing from my eyes.

The doctor took the little handle away from my stomach and wiped away the goo, and I sat up. She gave us a picture of the babies, I put all my clothes back on, and we walked to the car, "Looks like you guys are really in for it." Trina said zoned out.

"Yea but we'll do it together." I looked up at Beck as he said it and he kissed my forehead.

* * *

The Next Day...

"Awww they look so cute!" Cat cooed as showed her and Christina the picture of the babies.

"Look they look like they're hugging!" Christina said holding her cheek, I smiled at the picture and thought how it was gonna be when they grew up together.

"Hey lil Red, Preggotor, and Chris what's happenin'?" Andre smiled as he walked up with Robbie and rex.

"Hey you guys just showing the girls the ultrasound photo, look it's twins!" I smiled.

"Cool congratulations Tori." André smiled and took out his phone.

"I've got to admit you still look hot pregnant." Rex stated.

"Rex!" Robbie screamed.

"No one asked you rob now take me to the bathroom!" Rex yelled, Robbie sighed and walked away.

"But wait you're a puppet you can't pee!" Christy yelled after them.

"You don't know what I got!" Rex yelled and I sighed laughing. Cat joined in and next thing we knew we were all laughing loudly, I looked up to see Jade coming down the hall.

"Hi Jade."

"Oh hey Tori, I heard you guys are having twins." She said playing with her scissors.

"Yea a boy and a girl."

"Cool I've always wanted a boy first when I had kids, you're lucky." She sounded depressed.

"Don't worry you'll have a boy one day."

"Yea thanks, I'll see you around." She walked off and I felt bad.

"Hey Jade I'm having a sleepover next week-end to kinda celebrate me and Christina's month in advance at the same time. You know I turn five months and she turns six." I shrugged and heard Cat sort of whimper.

"Sure I'll see what I'm doing." She walked off and I turned to the two girl standing behind me with sad faces.

"I'm afraid to come over now for the sleepover." Cat whispered.

"Why!?"

"Because Jade is coming she might try to cut our hair off while we're sleeping." Christina added and Cat nodded.

"Don't worry it'll be okay, we'll have the guys there watching us it'll be fine." I smiled at them and pulled them to Sikowitz's class, and we talked about the party plans.

* * *

_******THATS THE CHAPTER REVIEW AND TELL ME HOW GOOD IT IS, ND I HOPE THOSE OF YOU WHO VOTED 4 THE TWIN BOY ND GIRL R HAPPS. SORRY 2 THE OTHERS BUT HEYY ITS GOOD.******_


	9. Month 5: Fun and Accidents

_**Jade**_

**Bold- Jade's other mind voice**

_Italic- Jade's regular voice_

* * *

_"Okay you have nine hours to figure something out to sabotage tori and this damn sleepover bt what are you gonna do!?"_ I rubbed my temples as I talked to myself in my head.

**"Maybe you can put glue in all of their hair while their sleeping."** My other voice added.

_"No no they'll know I did it I need to do something where they won't know I did it. Maybe I can get them drunk and take embarrassing pictures of them and put them on the Slap."_

**"No Christina and Tori won't drink while they're pregnant."** The voice said back.

_"I'm put beer in some fake soda bottles."_

**"They'll notice a strange taste. Maybe you can trash her room?"**

_"No she'll know it was me!"_ This was really eating at me, I looked up to see the teacher still going on about the Civil War I went back to talking to myself.

**"How about you order some pizza and put a medicine, or something on it?"**

_"No they would be the ones to order pizza. But maybe you're on to something with the tainted food idea."_ I thought real hard on what I could mess with.

** "Do you remember when you brought those cherries from Cat's brother and gave them to that girl you didn't like back in sixth grade, and the next day she was in the hospital for extreme vomiting?"**

_ "SHIT! Voice you rock that's perfect but wait I can't get Cat to call him to get them I'll have to ask him myself. If she found out I had those she'll think something is up."_ The bell rang and I jumped up from my seat with the most devilish smile ever.

* * *

**_6:37 later that day... _**

"DING DONG!" I sat on the steps waiting for Frankie to open the door and finally he opened.

"Oh hey Jade here's your cherries." He handed me the huge box of chocolate covered cherries and I smiled, then I noticed the helmet on his head.

"Is the okay one still in the middle."

"Yea remember if they ask if they're okay to eat just pop it in your mouth and you'll be good on fooling them." I smiled as he said it.

"Thanks Frankie are you going bowling again?"

"Yea!" He was excited.

"Try and hurt some people again." I smiled as I turned.

"Don't worry I will." He shut the door and I climbed in my car, I looked into the box and laughed so evilly.

"Oh this is gonna be one good party." I looked at my watch and saw it was 6:43 I need to go home get my bag and head over to Vega's so my plan can go into action. I pulled out of the drive way and headed back to my house as I hummed to myself.

* * *

**Meanwhile at the Vega house...**

"Tori!" I turned to see Cat running down the stairs in excitement.

"What is it Cat?"

"Chris said she's bringing over some scary, funny, and drama movies!" She jumped up and down.

"Cat I know she told me this morning." I smiled at the little red-head.

"No but she's bringing over Jack and Jill!" I sighed as I remembered that was Cat's favorite movie.

"Oh yea!" I put my and on her shoulder and laughed, "Okay is everything ready?"

"Yup!"

"Is the DVD player hooked up?"

"Robbie already did that earlier."

"Are we all set on the snacks?"

"The chips, soda, candy, and brownies are all ready." I raised my eyebrow.

"Did you get these brownies from your brother again?"

"No André made them." She twirled her hair innocently.

"It's okay Cat, are we all set on games?"

"Spin the bottles, Truth or Dare, Twister, and Just dance all set up." She was really good at organizing parties even though she had the mind of an eight year old.

"Good who's here already?"

"Robbie is using the bathroom, André is on his way, Beck went to get Chris, and I don't know about Jade though." She sorta frowned and I hugged her.

"Don't worry Jade won't harm us she's changed." I pulled away and she went to the kitchen, "I'm gonna go change into my pajamas I'll be right back." I quickly rushed up the stairs and threw my door open and opened my drawer, I searched around until i found my Micky Mouse pj's. It was my favorite pregnancy pj's spaghetti strap tee and pants, I quickly stripped down and put the outfit on and walked down stairs to see André and Robbie in sweats and tee shirts watching wrestling. I sighed and walked over to the couch when the door opened to reveal Beck and Chris, she smiled in her cute Hello Kitty PJ'S and ran over to me hugging my side her belly popping me.

"Hey Tori! Are you guys ready to have fun?" Chris smiled as she looked at the others, they all nodded and we all rushed to play a game.

"Twister anyone!?" I laughed and they all laughed. After at least twenty minutes all our legs were about to give way, "Wait before any of you guys fall let me and Chris get out!" We scrambled out of the group towards the edge they all fell.

"Ow!" They all laughed out we all stayed there and laughed.

"Who won?" Robbie finally said.

"No one." Beck screamed happily, "Who wants to play again?" Before anyone could answer there was a knock at the door, I climbed up and walked over to the door and opened it to reveal Jade and a smile. I pulled her in and shut the door, I turned to see everyone's smile had vanished.

"Well hey Jade."

"Hi Vega, so this is the sleepover cute." She smiled and I knew everyone was moaning, "Oh before I forget I brought a snack." She pulled out a box of chocolate covered cherries and everyone's eyes widened.

"Um you try one first." André said.

"Yea!" Everyone joined in, she opened the box, took out a cherry from the middle, and popped it in her mouth slowly chewing it.

"Yum, want one Tori?" She held the box out to me.

"No thanks I don't like cherries." Fact hated them, she frowned and turned to the others offering them some. They hesitated before Robbie took one slowly and put it in his mouth.

He chewed it and turned to the others, "It's not that bad you guys." They all looked at each other and each took one expect for Chris and Beck.

"You guys want one?"

"I'm allergic but thanks Jade." Chris looked at me and I smiled.

"I'm cool Jade." Beck said getting up and grabbing the chips bowl. He ate a few then I sat down next to him, we began eating pizza when André jumped up.

"Who wants to play Truth or Dare?" He said happily and we all raised our hands, "Okay who wants to go first?" Cat raised her hand and spun the bottle, we all sat back and waited when it landed on André.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"What would you rather raise twins or one baby?" Cat looked at me and shrugged.

"Honestly no offence to you Tori but I'd raise one kid." He said but I waved him off, he spun the bottle and it landed on Beck, "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." He challenged.

"I dare you to smack anyone from this circle, well expect the pregnant women." Beck smiled at André and thought it over before getting up and smacking Robbie.

"Omigod that hurt!" His cheek was bright red as he rubbed it, Beck smiled and spun the bottle and it landed on Cat.

"I pick Truth." She said quickly.

"Who out of this group do you hate most?" WE all went silent and stared as Beck put Cat in the ultimate spotlight.

"I-I-I oh no!..." She jumped up and rushed over to the sink and began to throw up, I jumped up in shock as she turned with a pale face.

Me and Chris rushed over and pulled her to her feet, "Cat are you okay?" She shook her head when I heard a loud grumble, I looked up to see Robbie and André tripping over each other and rushed up the stairs. After a few minutes I heard puking upstairs, "Uh-oh what's happening?"

"Jade?" Beck stared at her.

"What!?"

"Those cherries!" His eyes were daggers at her.

"Dude don't look at me I ate one and I'm fine." She smirked and Cat puked again, I looked at Chris and she looked scared. We held back Cat's hair as she puked for about half an hour, when the guys came down the stairs and it started smelling like a barn.

"Kk who wants a mint?" I reached in my bag and throw a box of tic tacs at them while Chris helped Cat to the couch, "Okay how about we watch some movies?" They all nodded and Beck got up to get some Ginger ale for the guys, while I grabbed some movies.

"Juno, Lair Lair, Sleepover, Micheal Myers, and My Super Psycho Sweet 16 anyone object?" No one said anything so I put in Juno and curled up in Beck's lap, he began to smooth my hair down as I laid my head in his lap. Cat and Chris sat close next to me, Robbie and André were on the couch, and Jade was on the other one.

**God knows how many hours later...**

I started to stir in Beck's lap when I realized we had watch almost all of Chris's movies, I looked at Beck's watch and saw it was three in the morning. I quickly looked around and saw I was the only one up, I slowly pulled myself off of Beck's lap and went to eat a cold slice of pizza. Chewing it I looked up to see everyone sleeping peacefully, then I saw the couch Jade was on empty. I looked around and saw a light coming from upstairs, I made my way up the stairs and turned to see the bathroom light on. I looked in but saw no one, "Huh?" Slowly I walked back to the stairs the felt a sharp push on my back, I fell forward trying to scream but I was already tumbling down, "Ahhh!"

"TORI!" I was at the bottom my head was spinning and I looked up to see eight people running toward me Two Becks, two Cats, and two Andres. I tried to open my mouth but nothing came out, "Don't worry we're gonna get you to a hospital." Becks said and they picked me up, I slowly drifted into darkness as I was pushed into a car. All I heard was an engine roar, screaming, yelling, and crying all in the car at once...

* * *

_********OMG TELL ME WAT YALL BE THINKIN READ/REVIEW AND WEN I SAY READ/REVIEW I MEAN ALL OF YOU THAT R READIN THIS IF I GET UP 2 100 COMMENTS TODAY ILL UPDATE 2DAY******** **_


	10. Disappointments and Fights

_**Jade**_

As we sat in the car Beck zooming through traffic i could feel the tension as they all stared at me, I knew it was wrong pushing tori down the stairs but she deserved it. I always saw how she walked with her nose held high, she stole my boyfriend, she was having the family I always wanted with Beck. So i had to do it and besides since she didn't eat the cherries i had to get creative, i looked up and saw we were at the hospital, taking off my seatbelt. After we all piled out the car i was getting death glares from eveyone as Beck carried in Tori, almost running.

"Can I help you?" A blonde reseptionist asked.

"Yes my girlfriend is pregnant and she ..." I knew he ddin't want to say 'was pushed' "fell down the stairs." The blonde stared at us and rushed over a gurrny, they laid Tori on it and took her away. Beck rushed off after her and the others turned to me.

"I know you did this!" Cat yelled at me rushing over when Robbie held her back.

"What are you gonna do Cat hit me? Watch where that gets you!" I screamed at her when a fist came down hard on my cheek, i looked up to see a heaving Christina red faced and fists balled.

"Yea I hit you! What are you gonna do hit me back? Oh yea because you already pushed tori down the stairs you BITCH!" She yelled startling the others around us, I grabbed for her hair yanking it to my hips she cried out in pain.

"I didn't push HER!" I yelled looking at her, when strong arms gripped me. I looked up to see Andre I kicked him in his knee making him drop, and i went for Cat. She dodged me and jumped on my back, I started spinning and she screamed like a little girl.

"Omigod some one help me!"

"Cat!" Robbie ran over and tried to get her off but we knocked him over he landed hard on him back and groaned, as I spun, Cat screamed, Christina helped up Robbie, and Andre tried to help me stop. Then a big loud bang through the hall freezing all of us, I lookedup and saw Beck quickly racing down the hall towards us, Cat jumped off and he came straight toward me. He pinned me against the wall and glared at me.

"I want to know" I opened my mouth but he put his hand up, "i didn't blame you but tell me why you pushed her?"

"I ddin't push her." I looked back at him missing the feeling got kissing his lips.

"You were the only one upstairs when she fell and no one would have not ignored that!"

"I didn't push her!"

"I know you did! She's pregnant why the FUCK would you do that you stupid bitch!" He screamed and my heart ceased as he said the words.

"You son of a bitch don't call me that." I said lowly feeling tears starting to develop.

"What do you want me to say Jade everything points at you! Do you know what could happen my kids could have been hurt, my girlfriend could be hurt, what the hell were you thinking!?" He yelled and I shivered, _He never talked to me like this before._

"I wasn't thinking..." I said lowly under my breath, but when i looked up they were all staring at me.

"Y-y-you..." The door next to us opened and out came a doctor.

"Beckett Oliver, Andre Harris, Catrina Valentine, Christina Clark, for Victoria Vega?" They al rushed over after shaking out of their shock states, "Well she is okay just alittle bruise on her leg and back, the twins are fine they're happy and healthy, we put her to sleep so she could get some rest but once she wakes up you can all go home." Beck thanked him and he left.

"Wait Mr. Doctor can we see tori?" Cat said asking so innocently.

"I guess but try and be quiet, she's in room 194C." They all stated walking as soon as he said it robbie got ahead of me and I followed far behind. We got to her door and Andre opened it, they all piled in around her as she slept her stomach stretching the blanket. I watched as Cat was hugging christina and they both were crying, _Wimps._ Then saw Robbie and Beck were crying, _Were me and Andre the only ones that weren't crying?_ I spoke to soon because when i looked over at Andre he was crying, I grunted and walked out the room, and sat on the chair outside the door. I pulled out my scissors and played with them when I heard talking inside the room.

"...she's a bitch..." Cat.

"Look...I know i should..."Andre I leaned toward the door.

"...Just...yea...that's right." That was the blonde Chris.

"Okay okay go see." That's all I heard when the door opened and I fell, I looked up to see Andre. He helped me up and sat me in my seat looking at me, he sighed.

"Why did you do it?" He stared at me and I snickered.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about, pushing Tori down the stairs. Why Jade?"

"I don't have to answer that."

"I'm just asking."

"Well if I get an interigation give me a lawyer."

"I'm not making you the victim here, i just wanted to know before oneof the others come and call you a bitch again." His eyes looked at me and I knew he was only trying to help but I didn't care.

"Well sorry to put you through the trouble but you can stop trying to get YOUR suposed truth now." I said as bratty as possible making him fall back on his chair. He got up and went back into the room. I smirked to myself and sat back wondering when Vega would wake up.

* * *

**_Tori_**

I felt like crap my heart hurt, my back was in serious pain, and the twins were kicking like there was no tommorow. I blinked away the blur in my eyes and saw I was in a hospital, gasping I sat up slowly and saw all my friends. Cat and Robbie were curledup together in a chair in the corner, Trina had her head on Andre's lap, When had she gotten here she wasn't home when we we're at the party, wait where are Beck, Jade, and Chris? I slightly turned to see beck's perfect face with his silksmooth hair laying onmy pillow, sitting in a chair pulled up close to my bed. I giggled but still wondered where were Chris and Jade were at, i pulled myself off the bed with the iv slowly trying not to wake Beck. I made my way to the door in my hospital socks and walked out to see jade with her scissors in hand sleeping lightly, i giggled and kept going in search of Chris. I made my way down the hall when i saw her standing infront of a door in shock, I rushed over scaring her.

"Chris?" She turned to me and I saw her puffy red eyes and mouth wide open, "What's wrong Chris?"

"My ex-boyfriend my baby's dad he he he's in there with..." She stopped I looked into the room and saw a guy I guess was Marcus and a girl with a round stomach they kissed and my anger flared.

"Oh my god I can't believe him, you know what," she looked up "what's his last name?"

"Jenson why?" She looked sad at me and I walked to the door and knocked.

"Um I'm sorry but is a Marcus Jenson in here?"

"I'm Marcus what is there something wrong?" He looked down at the girl and she looked worried.

"No I would just like to speak with you," I made sure to hide my stomach behind the door and he stood up and walked over. He came outand I shut the door, he looked up slowly and that's when he saw Chris first her then her stomach.

"Chris what, why didn't you tell me!?" He had his eyes wide open.

"Why didn't you tell me about that girl, why did you leave me, and I did tell you I sent you a message after you left to tell youthat I found out i was pregnant!" Her tears were back and as she yelled he flinched.

"Chris I never got that message, that girl in there was the reason i left after I was with you she came back and told me she was pregnant I coudln't leave her to care for my kid by herself, but your pregnant oh my god!" He was histerical.

"Yes you jackass i'm el preggo and it's your kid, I'm not forcing you to leave that girl but all I'm asking is that you help me with OUR baby." Her cries would getting a little lower as tears developed in my eyes.

"Christina you have to understand I'm still in college, we're eihteen, it's already hard enough to pay our rent on a rundown apartment. I wish i could be there for you but I can't."

"I-I-I..." The door opened and out came the girl and she looked up and saw Chris and me.

"Um Marcus who are they?" She had a squeaky little voice that reminded me of Minnie Mouse.

"I'm Christina and I'm pregnant with his baby!" She yelled and it shocked me.

"What Marcus why did you never tell me this!?"

"Malerie I didn't know she was pregnant, I swear." His voice was unsteady as he said it.

"He left me for you." Chris said.

"You what!?" The girl Malerie screamed.

"No it's not like that after you and me broke up I started going out with Chris, thisappened then that happened but the you came back and told me about the baby. I left and I had no idea about Chris being pregnant at the time." He tried to calm her down but it didn't work.

"You just left her, ohmigod Marc I should have known I couldn't trust you. How long before you walk out on us!?" She yelled holding her stomach, "You know what Marcus I'm done!" She walked quickly down the hall her frizzy orange hair flowing out behind her.

"Malerie!" He looked back at Chris, "Look what you did you bitch! My eight month old girlfriend just walked off, we had everything perfect but you just had to come along!" I was frozen because I knew if I jumped in now it would see awkward.

"You know what Marcus I'm seventeen and pregnant, I bet she has a loving family that supports you guys, enjoys shopping for the baby, and even bought your apartment. But what sucks is I don't have family I live in a foster home, as soon as this kid is born they're gonna kick me out on my ass. I'm gonna have to get a job while in school to get an apartment and baby food, I might have to drop out cause I have to take care of the baby. But no go run after your whore!" She screamed and Marcus glared at her.

"She's not a whore she's in the same goddamn spot you're in Chris!" He glared at her.

"Go after her."

"I can't just leave you to work your heart out to support OUR baby."

"Well it's not like I'm gonna keep you out of her life i just don't want you apart of mine." She lowered her head.

"I understand," he took out a slip of paper and wrote something on it, "my number call me for anything you need on the baby subject."

"Bye Marcus." He walked off and her head dropped.

"Chris?" Iputmy hand on her shoulder, she looked up and I saw her tears were back. She lunged in my arms and I squeezed her tightly as she cried louder, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine wait lets get off me and back to you how are you after the whole fall down the stairs?" Her eyes dried up and I wished she could stop trying to push her hurt feelings away. But that's when i felt all of the flashes and memories of what happened, and wondered how did I fall in the first place.

"Chris how did I fall?"

"We think Jade pushed you..." I looked up at her slowly in shock, when I thought about how I'd woken up to Jade no where to be found, and I just fall down the stairs, Wait i remember I got a hard push on my back before I fell. I jumped outmy daze and began to speed run down the hall until I came to Jade in her sleeping state, I slapped her head and she jumped up.

"What the hell Vega!?" She screamed.

"Jade I want the truth if you say it straight out I won't be mad just tell me the truth, did you push me down those stairs!?" I was yellingand people began to stare at me, she was looking at me so innocently.

"Vega why would I-" I cut her off.

"Dontlie to me!" I smacked her and she bounced up off her chair, geting right in my face, we glared at eachother.

"Don't push it Vega."

"Oh it looks like you already did." She opened her mouth to say something but she didn't, "I should have known I couldn't trust you ever." She backed up and waalked off just as Bcek rushed out the door.

"Tori?" He rushed over and kissed my forehead, "What happened?"

"Me and jade had a talk." I went back to Chris and hugged her as she cried and brought her back to my room. We sat on my bed along with Beck and we all fell asleep.

* * *

_*****READ/REVIEW LUV YALL*****_


	11. Month 6: Showers and SURPRISES

_**Tori**_

I walked around my room looking for the perfect outfit I could wear to cover my belly, then i found my old strapless purple summer dress. I tossed it on and it fit nicely, I ran to the closet and pulled out my Greek looking sandals, rushed to my dresser putting on mascara, lip gloss, and eyeliner. I curled the ends of my hair and looked at my reflection happily, I turned to my door and skipped down the hall and stairs to see all my friends standing around holding presents, drinks, and little cupcakes. My parents were throwing a Bay shower for me and Chris which we gladly accepted, I smiled and walked over to Chris she was wearing a long green striped dress and sandals, I tapped her shoulder she turned and smiled.

"Hey Tori you look great!" She was now seven and a half months now and she was just popping out but she didn't care she was proud to show it.

"You do too Chris, have you seen Beck...' Just as i said it someone grabbed me from behind and lightly grabbed my belly, "Hey Beck."

"Hello gorgeous." He kissed my cheek and I giggled.

"You so funny." He laughed as I said it and Chris went to the kitchen and hugged Andre, I found out since after my fall at our sleepover they became closer that night and are on the verge of dating.

"Come on I bet your hungry how about a cupcake." I nodded and he led me to the table where I grabbed a cupcake or two, a handful of cookies, and a slice of pizza, "Shocking at most baby showers there is never pizza.

I giggled as he said it but kept going, I sat on the couch and was stormed.

"I'm so happy for you Tori." My aunt Jennifer cried.

"I was hoping for gran kids not to soon but I don't mind." My grandma Marie smiled.

"I hope you like my present." My cousin Megan squealed.

"Hey you better treat her and them kids good or I'll come after you." Cousin Brendan, Beck laughed but nodded.

"Okay every body it's present time." Cat squealed Chris came and sat next to me and everyone brought over their presents first was my grandma. She had two bags since in the invitations my mom said it was for me and Chris who was now family. We opened the bags and there in each bag was piled with baby clothes, we all cooed and ahhed as we showed all the little outfits. WE got thousands of bottles from my aunt and uncle Fanny and Rick, three cribs from my cousins Brendan and Kate, blankets and teddy bears from Trina, boxes of diapers from all our friends from school, and lots of clothes and milk from all my family.

"Okay now it's time for presents from the besties."Andre smiled and Chris blushed, he brought in a huge box and we gasped as we ran over to it. Slowly we ripped off the paper and there we saw a rocking chair.

"Oh Andre!" Me and Chris chorused at the same time.

"My turn," Cat smiled "hehehehe surprise!" It was a giant basket filled with baby clothes, bobos, rattles, diapers, bibs, car seats, and a big banner that said _'IT'S A GIRL, BOY, AND ANOTHER GIRL HE HE'_ we all laughed.

"Omg Cat how did you get that."

"You know my brother knows people..." she grinned and put her head down.

"Okay it's our turn and we think your gonna like it.' My parents smiled and we all followed them up the stairs to one of the big guest rooms, 'We knew we have two guest rooms and you two were gonna need a baby room so..." They opened the door and we all gasped it was a perfect baby room half pink half blue, there were three dressers, a changing table, a pile of the teddy bears Trina had got us, and Andre's rocking chair.

"Oh my god" WE cried at the same time and threw our arms around my parents and they smiled, "Thank you." After our episode everyone was brought down stairs for another present this one from Cat and Robbie, we all sat together in the living room. Andre sat at the piano and Cat and Robbie stood with a guitar.

"Okay everyone this is a song we all wrote for the two very special girls in the room." Robbie said and we smiled.

"Let's go Andre." Cat winked.

**_'It was a surprise, but it is all right_**

**_This song is for you, our spe-cial two_**

**_We hope that you know, that we love you sooooo_**

**_Nothing can make us stop, even when you pop_**

**_This song is for you and you, and your miniature few_**

**_We want you to enjoy, all of our toys_**

**_The binkies and toys, down be a bad bad boy_**

**_We hope that she has your bad ass..._**

**_Curls, lips, smile, and your perfect mood_**

**_We hope you save us some of the food_**

**_I know it's gonna be hard, so here you go this is our card_**

**_Please use it day or night, call us with all you might_**

**_This song is for you, our special two_**

**_We hope that you know,that we love you sooooo_**

**_We wanna help, for all the times you dealt with us..._**

**_We hope that you know, we love you so_**

**_Don't take this as a lie, we'll never say goodbye..._**

**_Noooo ohhh ohh yea yea yeaaaa!_**

We jumped up with tears in our eyes as they finished, they bowed and came to hug us, "Thank you you guys."

"You're welcome we knew you would like it." Robbie smiled and Cat giggled, just then the doorbell rang and my dad opened it, my eyes widened and flew to Chris.

"MARCUS!" She cried and he walked over.

"Hi Christina."

'W-what are y-you doing here!?" She wiped away her tears and stared at him.

'I have the right to my baby." He glared back at her.

"No you don't you lost the right when you left me that day at the hospital."

"you didn't give me much of a choice."

"What do you mean I asked you to stay." Chris's tears were coming back.

"I couldn't just stay and leave Malerie to be on her own and you told me I could be apart of this baby's life."

"Well I-I-I..." She didn't finish when Andre and Beck stepped in.

"Hey pal is there a problem?" Beck said staring straight at him.

"Who are you?" Andre raised his eyebrow stepping in front of Chris.

"I'm the father of that baby and this stubborn bitch won't let me be here for it." He yelled.

"Hey pal look it's not an it it's a baby and she's not a bitch be you seem to be an asshole."

"Who the hell are you!?" He glared at him.

"I'm the new boyfriend got a problem with her you got one with me." Andre said and Chris blushed, I grinned slightly to myself, "I think you should leave."

"I'm not going anywhere I have rights to my kid and she's not gonna keep my from her." he charged again for Chris and she threw her juice at him. He stopped wiping it from his face and he started to charge again when Andre's fist came down hard on his face, we all gasped as he dropped to the floor. Beck pulled Andre back and my dad lugged Marcus away, I heard a splash and looked to the floor where I saw a puddle of water surrounding Chris.

"Chris!?" I stared at her and her eyes rose to mine.

"My water just broke," my eyes grew wider, "MY WATER JUST BROKE!" Everyone stopped and I rushed to her pulling her through the door to the car with Cat, Robbie, Beck, and Andre behind. WE all jumped in and quickly drove to the hospital.


	12. Baby on the way

_**Tori**_

We all got in the car and Beck hit the gas sending us all backwards, Cat was twirling her hair nervously, Robbie was sweating terribly, and Andre was on Chris's other side with Trina trying to calm Chris.

"Chris it's gonna be alright she's finally coming, soon your beautiful baby girl will be here and in your arms." I said happily.

"Yea everything is gonna be okay." André chimed in.

"DON'T you say it's gonna be okay it hurts so bad and I'm so scared! What if something happens!" Chris shrieked and squeezed my hand.

"Oh my gosh one time my brother was afraid to go to the doctor so my mom dragged him to the car . And when we got to the hospital my brother attacked my mom and we went and crashed into an ambulance." Cat said happily.

"Did anyone get hurt?" Trina asked.

"No...but the guy in the ambulance stopped breathing." We all stopped and Chris sighed heavily.

"Please don't let her brother anywhere near me ever!" She was sweaty and panting, "Urgghhhhh!"

"Okay Chris breathe hehehohohehehoho." All of us started doing the breathing technic and it sorta calmed her down but not by much. Finally we pulled up to the hospital and Chris pushed all of us out of the car and she began to waddle to the door with all of us around her.

"Hi may I help you!?" A blonde at the desk asked.

"Yes my...sister is going into labor she's seventeen and she's in a lot of pain." Right on cue Chris screamed and bent over. The nurse rushed over a wheelchair and sat Chris down.

"We can only limit a few in the delivery room who is it gonna be?" The blonde asked.

"I'm her sister." I stated and ran over and let Chris squeeze my hand.

"I'm the father." André stepped up and we all smiled. Beck and Cat stepped up.

"Me, Robbie, Cat, and Trina will wait out here good luck Chris." Beck kissed her cheek as she smiled and grunted.

"I hope she comes out as pretty as me." Cat smiled and hugged Chris as we all giggled at her, Chris bent over holding her stomach and the guy led us through some doors and brought Chris to a room helping her up.

"Here you can put this on and the doctor will be in soon." The guy said and left. We looked at André and he sat down and covered his eyes.

Chris quickly ripped off her dress breathing happily I looked away as she stripped off her bra and panties. I helped her put the dress on and laid on the bed.

"Okay André you can look now." I smiled and he opened her eyes walking over.

"Okay okay so who's ready to have a baby?" He smiled.

"Urrrgggghhhh!"

"I'll take that as a I do from Chris." We all managed a laugh, I walked to the counter and got some paper towel and brought them back to wipe the sweat away from her forehead. Right when I reached her a doctor walked in around 25 hair flowing in a half braid anda clipboard over her chest.

"Well from all the yell I heard down the hall looks like someone wants to come into this world already," she laughed "I'm Dr. Lopez and you must be Christina."

Chris nodded, "That's me and this is my...sister Tori and my boyfriend André."

"Okay it's nice to meet you and I see no one has hooked up your IV yet because your still screaming." She walked over and put a needle in Chris's wrist and turned on a machine, "Now how far along are you Christina?"

"Umm I think I'm going on eight months." She moaned.

"Well looks like the drugs are kicking in, well I'm gonna checks your stats. I'll be back in a few." With that she left, I turned to Chris and she smiled.

"Are you ready to brig Savannah into the world?"

"Savannah?" André looked at me.

"That's the name we chose for the baby a few months ago. But André are you sure you want to be here, you really wanna be the father?" Chris's eyes watered.

"No dought Chris I love you I wanna have this baby with you, raise it and take care of her with you. I wanna keep her away from boys, treat her like a princess, and spoil her rotten. I want to be there through it all." He said and my heart seized when he bent down and kissed her.

I turned to see Dr. Lopez in the doorway a sad look on her face, "Doctor!?"

She looked up when I said it, "Christina I must tell you this please stay calm or it will make the labor worse," we all stopped " your baby is ready to come out but it's not physically stable, she is only 33 weeks which is very early and we're not sure how this is going to go but there is a possibility she won't make it."

"Ohmigod!" Chris was shaking, her hair drenched in sweat, her eyes wide, and mouth opened as she screamed, "Nooooooooooooo!"

André reached to hold her but she hit his chest pushing him away, I rushed over knocking him in the chair and sat on the bed. She was still fighting but I grabbed her fists and pulled her into my embrace. And she wailed, sinking into the crook of my neck she wrapped her arms around me and cried, I rocked her slowly then she squeezed me tighter. I knew she hurt then she started shaking, I glanced up when I heard a loud beep, the monitor that was hooked up to Chris had very high lines. Dr. Lopez ran over and pressed a bunch of buttons then looked up at us.

"These contractions are too high even for a regular labor. It seems that the baby may need to come out sooner." She said and we all got scared, she pressed a speaker button then said 'EL.

"What's that for!?"

"An emergency labor AKA if we don't get this baby out now there's a chance the baby and Christina won't make it." Her voice was worried and stern. Chris grunted then five people ran into the room and took the sides of her bed and ran down the hall when they opened the door a person stopped in front of us.

"Are you with her?"

"YES!" We screamed.

"Okay well then go right ahead." We pushed him and ran to Chris' side.

"Urrggghhhh!" She greeted us as we came to her side.

"It's okay we're here Chris and we won't leave you." André whispered.

"Promise you won't!?" She looked up tears in her eyes and sweaty.

"Promise." I smiled and she nodded bringing a grin to her face.

"Urrrrrggggggggggghhhhhhhhhh!" Chris yelled into my ear and I winced.

"Come on Christina she's almost here just a few more pushes." Dr. Lopez breathed, I glanced down and saw blood, André saw it too and dropped to the floor.

"André," I looked at him as they pulled him to a chair, "it's okay Chris you have to push her out."

"Don't you see I'm trying to it hurt! Urrrggghh!" She screamed right in my face and sorta spit, I wiped my face on my sleeve and kept hold of her hand as she screamed and grunted.

"Here comes the head!" I looked sown and saw the red, splotchy, hairy head.

"One more push Chris and she'll be here." I said to her and she weakly smiled. Closing her eyes she took a deep breath.

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Her cry was long and loud and the baby was into Dr. Lopez's arms, and she looked so small. I watched as they gave André a pair of scissors to cut the umbilical cord after he finally came to, and he cut the cord. She was passed away and I noticed she didn't cry, she was cleaned and they grabbed a suction thing and squeezed it in her mouth. Nothing. She didn't move, cry, or to me her chest didn't seem to rise.

"Doctor we only have a low pulse we have to bring her to the ER." Said a nurse and Dr. Lopez nodded, I looked down at Chris and she was asleep.

"Chris?" She didn't move, "Chris!?" i began to shake her then the heart monitor had a long beep, "Noooo!"

André rushed over to me and held my shoulders as I cried, a guy nurse came and pulled us out of the room, "Please calm down you can't be in there Christina has gone into cardiac arrest and with the baby coming so early we need to have her put into surgery." I looked at him horrified.

"CLEAR!" I looked up into the window and saw them try to zap Chris back the nurse patted André and rushed back into the room just as a few others came.

I turned to André and his eyes began to water, he broke me and my tears began to spilll out. I wailed and he held me tight silently crying into my hair, we both dropped to the ground crying. We held onto each other and cried. After a few minutes we managed to get up and began to walk back to the others. When they saw us they rushed over with joy on their faces, my parents were at the counter talking with a nurse. Cat's voice was the one I heard first.

"How's the baby?" Her voice kind but it made me mad and I threw my arms around Beck and he wrapped his around me.

"Tori what happened!? André!?"

"The baby was early so they're working on her and Chris went into cardiac arrest. They're doing what they can." André said sadly.

"Ohmigod!"

"No..."

"Dear god!"

"This is some serious chez." I closed my eyes and dug my forehead deeper into Beck's chest. I heard crying all around me and just couldn't help thinking, "Please let Chris and Savannah be okay."

* * *

_********SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG BUT U CAN C Y IT DID I REALLY HAD A HARD TIME WRITIN HOW THIS ALL HAPPENED 2 CHRIS BUT YEA HOPED U LIKED IT ILL UPDATE SOONER THIS TIME LUV YALL SKY CHOCOLUV*******_


	13. Month 7: Alive

_**Tori**_

It was 11:34 when a doctor walked in, my hand was on Beck's lap, Andre was next to my parents, Cat Robbie and Trina were curled up on the floor. I was stiff, my back was aching, the twins were bouncing around from all the sweets I had earlier, Beck was stroking my hair trying to calm me. Mainly because I snapped earlier thinking I would go through hell having the twins, amazingly I forgot about it and now, was happily rubbing my tummy. Not that I have forgotten what happened to Chris, they still haven't told us anythiing about her or the baby. Sighing I looked up at the doctor, wishing they would tell us something about Chris.

"John Vega, Miranda Vega, Victoria Vega, Beck Oliver, Andre Harris, Robbie Shapiro, Catrina Valentine, Trina Vega for Christina Clark." WE all jumped up when he said Chris's name, I pushed Robbie down when I ran and he fell with a thud.

"That's us!" My mom said.

"How is she?" Cat.

"Is the baby okay?" Andre.

"Can we see her?" Beck.

"Why aren't you saying anything!" Trina.

"Guys shut up!" They all froze when i yelled slowly I turned to the doctor, "Now sir tell me they're perfectly okay."

Just then Dr. Lopez walked in with a not perfect grin on her face, "Thank you Dr. James I can handle this." She took the clipboard and he walked away.

"Doctor please tell me they're okay!" Andre whined.

"Well we were able to stabalize Christina, she's in her room asleep right now. The baby wasn't as lucky."

"She's gone..." I askedin a whisper.

"Oh heavens no she's here and alive it's just with the early delivery she's a very small baby. We've hooked her up to a breathing machine to help her with her breathing. But other than that she's alright." She smiled and we all sighed with relief.

"Can we see them?" My eyes were full of hope.

"Of coarse the baby is just down the hall and Christina is still in her room. The others ran down to glimpse at the baby while me, beck, and Andre stayed where we stood.

I glanced at Beck, "It's okay you can go see the baby."

He grinned and kissed my lips and jogged down the hall, "I'll let you chill with chris first, I'll go in later." Andre's voice was filled with glee and disappointment, I nodded and began to walk to see my bestfriend. i came to her door slowly opening it, she was on her bed on her side. I walked over closing the curtain because it had began to rain.

"No keep them open I like the rain." I turned to see Chris's big green eyes filled with tears and worry on her face. I quickly came to her side and pulled up a chair, "Can you please lay down with me?"

I looked up as she scooted over and I laid down, she grabbed my hand and squeezed.

"How are you feeling?"

"Okay I guess my whole body aches, and my chest feels tight. What happened?" Her voice was low and sweet. I sighed and told her all about what happened after she blacked out, she giggled when I told her Andre fainted, but her face went blank when I got to the part of Savannah not moving. She let me tell her all of it and when I stopped she began to cry.

"Ohmigod please tell me she's okay!" Her grip on my shoulders were hard but I ignored the pain.

"She's alright she's in the nursery sleeping." Right when I said it she pulled away and started shuffling to the door, "Where are you going?"

"To see my baby." I jumped up as she made it out the door with her IV.

"Chris slow down please!" I pleaded with her but she kept going, but stopped when she saw our group piled together crying. They all looked up when she came through.

"Chris." Andre tried to stop her but she shrugged him off, I caught up to her but it was too late. I looked up to see the baby, there were patches covering her eyes, tubes all around her, and her tiny form laying there in the big incubator. She was crying and moving finally but that didn't faze Chris her heart was broken at the sight of her premature baby.

"Savannah Elizabeth Harris born on Tuesday September 26th 2012 2.3 lbs 3 pounds." Chris read out shakily, my eyes began to burn as I felt for her. She wailed out and I threw my arms around her and she cried, we slowly fell to the ground as the others surrounded us in a hug. I felt for Chris there was so much love around her but the only thing in this situation she cared about was Savannah.

* * *

Tori

It's been a whole three weeks since Savannah came and Chris was just a walking worried joy. She was back to her happy self but she jumped every time her cellphone rang, thinking it was the hospital calling to say something went wrong with Savannah. We went to the hospital everyday before and after school to stay updated on her health. I can admit she had grown a few, she was breathing on her own, and the doctors finally removed the patches from her eyes. When me and Chris saw her eyes we almost diedat their beautiful greenish blue color, she was beautiful. Just the perfect spitting image of Chris, her golden locks were coming in just right. She has a dimple on her right cheek, and her bubbly smile was perfect. The doctors say it's a little strange that she's developed all these traits so quickly but it's not impossible.

"What are you thinking about?" I flashed back to reality when I heard Beck's sweet voice.

"Oh well Savannah." He was rubbing my arm lightly and tickled me.

"Hmm are you worried about the twins?" That's it, the question I've been avoiding these past weeks. Chris did everything right and took care of herself, but yet Savannah' s still in premature care and Chris almost died. I can admit I was worried.

"Scared just a little." I whispered and he kissed my lips.

"Don't be, the more you think about it the worse you'll make it."

"I know." I rubbed my belly thinking that my due date was around next week.

"Hey it's almost 6 o' clock I have to get to work, I'll see you later okay." Beck kissed me hard and grabbed his bag and left me leaving me alone.

"Looks like it's just us three, wanna watch rugrats." They kicked, "I'll take that as a yes."

IN the middle of the movie I sighed to myself feeling really lonely it's been like this a lot lately. Ever since Beck got a job at a recording studio as an intern he's been gone a lot lately mainly after school. We spent time in school and three hours after school before he left. It paid well we could buy what we needed and we were working on a payment on an apartment. But beside the fact we could afford our babies, but not having Beck around me all the time really got to me. I took another deep breath and walked over to the piano, thinking of what my life used to be like before I was pregnant, easy, fun, terrific, it was never this complicated. I not implying that I don't want the twins but if I could go back and not get pregnant I would, pressing key after key I realized what I was doingand began to sing along.

_**"I don't make a scene **_

_**I don't wanna let you down **_

_**tried to do my own thing**_

_**I'm starting to figure it out **_

_**BUt it's alright**_

_**keep it together **_

_**wherever we go**_

_**And it's aright **_

_**oh well whatever**_

_**everybody needs to know.**_

_**You might be crazy **_

_**have I told you lately **_

_**that I love you**_

_**you're the only reason**_

_**that I'm not afraid to fly**_

_**And crazy **_

_**have i told you lately **_

_**that I love you**_

_**you're the only reason that I'm not afraid to ttry**_

_**And you need to know that you're the reason whyyyyy**_

_**If it were raining **_

_**you would yell at the sun **_

_**pick up the pieces when the damage is done**_

_**Yoou say it's just another day in the shade **_

_**look at what a mess we maaaaaade **_

_**You might be crazy **_

_**have I told you lately**_

_**that I love you**_

_**You're the only reason **_

_**that I'm not afraid to fly**_

_**And it's crazy**_

_**that someone could change me**_

_**now no matter what it is **_

_**I have to do is**_

_**I'm not afraid to try.**_

_** And you need to know that you're the reason whyyyyyyyyyyy."** _

When I finished the last note I heard a sniffle and turned to see Chris, "Hey when do you get home."

"Right when you started I closed the door lightly not to disturb you, you wrote that?"

"Yea me and Andre did for Trina's birthweek." She laughed when I said it.

"Birthweek!?"

"Long story short if you've known my sister a long time you'd understand." we laughed together and then she came and sat next to me while we just laughed.

"So Beck's at work?" I nodded "well I guess we'll have a girl's night in." She pulled me from the bench and I noticed she had a bag in her hand and it was huge.

"What's in the bag?"

"Our Girl's Night In pack," she pulled out her phone and called Cat WHILE SHE UNLOADED THE BAG. fACIAL CREME, FOOT RUB, EYE CUCCUMBERS, nail polish, and Pantene. She smiled and I llaughed as she set everything up.

For the whole night me, Cat, Chris, and Trina all did each others hair we gave each other manicures, and had a fun time. WE all asleep on the couch when Beck came in I heard him laugh and cuddle up behind me. I thought how great my life was with two cuties on their way but then I thought about how bad it would be once they were here. tommorrow was Halloween and I wondered what my day wouldbring me.

* * *

_*******HEY YALL HOPE YALL LIKED IT AND I BET YOUR ALL GLAD CHRIS AND SAVANNAH R OK BUT HEY THE TWINS R COMING WHOES EXCITED BUT IM GONNA GIVE YOU GUYS A BIG SHOCKER 4 WEN THEY DO CUM STAY TUNED AND WONDERING!******_


	14. Halloween Suprise!

_**Tori**_

"So what are you suposed to be?" Beck smiled and I punched his arm.

"I'm Belle from Beauty and the Beast." I was shocked he had helped me pick out the costume.

"Does that mean I'm Beast?"

"It could be." I sat down on his lap and he kissed me sweet hard, "Come on we have to get going."

On the whole drive to school I looked at my belly the whole time.

"Tori staring at your stomach won't make them come out sooner." Beck laughed from the driver's seat.

"It's not funny I'm worried."

"Tori baby come down." I looked up and we were on the front of a beach, I wrinkled my eyebrow and Beck laughed.

"What the hell Beck we're gonna be late."

"No we're not I set the alarm alittle early so we have about a good hour and a half before we have to get to school," I looked back out the window as he stopped the car and saw a row of beach houses, "and besides we have a very important meeting."

"Wait what do you..." He grabbed my hand out of my door and yanked me out the door. He looked perfect in his elvis outfit I giggled and he smiled.

"Heyy baby wanna kiss the king." He said in a fake Elvis and spun me around dipping me.

"Heheheheheehe BEck stop it hahaha your killing me." He kissed my whole face when we heard a noise.

"Eh hmmm Beckett and Victoria Oliver." WE broke apart to see a woman about thirty something, blonde hair, and bright red lipstick.

"Yea hey Jackie this is my girlfriend Tori, is it ready?" Beck's voice was stern but his smile was still there.

"Yes is this her first time?" Her voice was mean but she had a smile.

"Yea it was a suprise for her and the babies." He pointed to my belly and I blushed, she nodded and walked ahead. WE followed her down the long board walk I glaced at all the beautiful houses with big wooden doors, lovely glass windows, and the amazing beach. My hair was blowing around my face because I decided to kept it down, finally Jackie stopped and turned to us opening her hand to Beck.

"Here it is and here are the keys I have another appointment have a nice day and enjoy your new home." She walked away with a smile and I looked at Beck mouth wide.

"You got us a beach house!?" My excitment came over me and I jumped at him.

"Actually me and Andre got you and Chris a beach house," I pulled away "we put our money together which was much either and got this place for a steal. This place has two houses in one and you wouldn't believe how big it is." We walked in and it was amazing the high ceilings, the stairs to the rooms, and the furniture.

"How is this possible?"

"Like I told you before we pulled our money together and the place was a steal so we went food and furniture shopping." I quickly rushed to the kitchen and opened the fridge to see it stocked.

"Omg where is their apartment?" I smiled as I bit into an apple.

"The door right over next to our door it's to theirs." I felt silly for not noticing it.

"Oh well let's see upstairs." I grabbed his hand and rushed up the stairs and opened the first door which was a huge bathroom with a hot tub bathtub, a marble counter top, and even the bath soaps and towels. I walked out and to the next one and opened the door to the twins room, it was adorable with the beds, teddy bears, and half the wall purle and the other blue, "Aww you remebered I wanted purple or her."

"Yup now time for the master." I smiled as he led me out andopened the last door and I gasped as I looked in. I was huge with a king sized bed, perfect curtains, matching dressers, and the carpet.

"This is amazing Beck i can't believe you did this." i turned to face him.

"I want the best for my babies and the love of my life." He bent down to my belly and got on his knee, i giggled as he kissed my stomch but he reached in his pocket. He pulled out a small box and tears filled my eyes, as he opened it to reveal a ring, "I love you Tori vega and I know we're only seventeen."

"You're eighteen."

He laughed and I wiped my nose, "Well I know I won't try and interfer with your college plans but when these babies are born I wanna spend the rest of my life with you. Tori Vega will you marry me?"

"Yes yes a million times yes I will marry you Beckett Oliver!" I screamed and jumped on him we fell to the ground and I kissed him with all my might, he pulled me close and we both laid on the ground kissing each other because of our love for each other. WE laid there until we had to leave for school, I kept my eyes on the big diamond on my hand as it sparkled making my eyes gleam with it. When we got to school I leaped out and ran for the door Beck right behind me, I rushed in to see Chris in her Cinderella costume like mine it wasn't a full dress it was a shirt made into a dress and her hair was up just like the princess. I turned to see Cat and since her hair she was red riding hood, I smiled and ran over.

"Hey tori I love the outfit." Chris was glowing Savannah was gonna come home tommorrow and she was no more then excited.

"Hi Tori look now I'm really lil Red like Andre calls me, hehehehehe." Cat laughed and her red hair flowed around her like silk. I knew the smile was plastered to my face because I could see the looks on their faces.

"Tori what's up?" Chris asked and I slowly raised my hand and they screamed.

"Beck asked me tomarry him!" I screamed lowly.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH HHH!" We all screamed and Beck finally came over.

"well I guess you told them." He smiled and the guys came over.

"Hey Tori what's happenin?" Andre smiled bigly.

"You knew the whole time didn't you?"

"Who else would help him pick out the perfect ring." He laughed and Robbie grinned.

"I helped too." He said proudly.

"You helped pick out the ring case yah fool!" Rex laughed.

"It's ok Robbie thanks for your help the case was beautiful." I said and he grinned.

"What's all the fuss about?" WE all turned to see Jade and her newly golden highlights. Chris raised my hand and showed my ring, Jade's eyes widened and I felt my cheeks blush.

"You two are getting married?" I could hear the hurt in her voice.

"Not soon but yes we are." Imanaged in a squeak when the bell rang she rolled her eyes and walked away.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!" She yelled at some people she passed. Beck put his hand to my back and led me to our first class.

The day went on in a blur it was after lunch when we entered Sikowtz's class, I caught sight of Jade and quickly turned me head as I sat and the others surrounded me. I looked up at Bcek and he smiled down at me, I laid my head on his shoulder and then Sikowitz walked in.

"Okay Alphabet acting Jade, Beck, Andre, Cat, and Robbie get up here it's time for the show." WE all slowly made our way up Jade was on one end of the stage while we were on the other, "Start with the letter D, Robbie GO!"

"Do you guys wanna go to Nozu's after school?"

"Everyones free." Andre said.

"Fine with me I'm dying for some sushi." Beck added.

"Awesome!" Cat shouted.

"Errrrrrrrrr Cat your letter was G. Get off the stage." Sikowitz screamed.

"Aww I hate this game!"

"I'll throw the ball again." He raised the dodgeball he always keeps at hand.

"Ok I'm gonna sit down." She quickly made her way to her seat.

"Tori the letter G."

"Got a eyelash in my eye and it hurts." I bent over pretending to be hurt.

"Hell get a life." Jade sounded annoyed.

"I don't think anyone asked you." Beck said.

"Just drop it Beck." Andre.

"Kick boxing is what I wanna learn." Robbie tried to change the subject.

"Let's all calm down guys." I said.

"Maybe you should keep your mouth shut." Jade stepped toward me.

"No you shut up!" Beck stepped infront of me.

"Obviously you need to calm down." Andre tried to stop the feud.

"Put your hands on me and watch what happens." She hissed back.

"This is too much!" Robbie whined.

"Robbie your letter was Q your out." Sikowitz laughed.

"Thank god I can't handle all that." He took his seat with Rex as he laughed at him.

"Jade the letter Q."

"Quit protecting her and let her fight her own battles." She grinned evily.

"Really maybe we should all stop fighting." Andre tried again but it still wasn't helping.

"Stop this you guys." I yelled.

"To deal with her you deal with me." Beck said under his breahe but loud enough.

"Guy please." Andre yelled.

"Andre your letter was U now off the stage."

"Aww chiz!" Andre sighed.

"Tori the letter U."

"U guys need to stop bickering!"

"Very good you made a mistake Sikowitz she's out!" Jade yelled.

"I'm going to allow it since it's the same thing. Beck the letter W."

"Well aren't you just a nice person?"

"X is where you are." Jade smirked.

"You really need to stop you're being a complete bitch for no reason!" I shouted before I realized I had said it.

"Zebras are fun aren't they?"

"And back to the letter A!"

"Actually i think you are worse then that."

"Better watch your mouth."

"Cat fight!" Beck said and made everyone laugh.

"Don't you need to go catch some food for the pack huh Jade?"

"Excatly who do you think you are?"

"Fainting." Beck dropped to the floor like he did on my first day.

"Getting tired jade?"

"How much do you weight?"

"Increasing next to your ego."

"Just jump off a cliff already!"

"Keep up Jade or is the heat to much to bare?"

"Let's get one thing straight..." I cut her off.

"Now maybe you should look at your own life first before you go judging mine."

"Oh what are you talking about?"

"Please do you really think Beck would be marrying you if you weren't pregnant?"

"Quit acting like this."

"Really it's time someone should tell you."

"Someone should tell you something!" Beck jumped up but I pushed him back.

"Tell me what!?"

"Ummm that Beck doesn't love you he just wanted sex that night he just happened to get you pregnant. It's his nature to take care of people so here he is planning on taking care of his kid." She said like a snotty rich girl.

"Violent things is wha I want to do to you." Beck shrieked as the class 'ohhed' and 'ahhed'. The tears in my eyes were welling up.

"Why would you say that!?" I looked down at my ring.

"Xactly the truth." She smirked I felt a shap pain in my side and knew the tears were flowing out, i lookedaround and everyone was staring at me. I jumped off stage grabbbed my bag and ran out the class, everyone racing after me I came to the stairs and dropped down in tears. I heard voices and looked up to see Beck and Jade, he had his arm gripped around her forearm and his glare was deadly.

"Why the hell would you do that?"

"I had the right she deserved to know the truth."

"That wasn't the truth."

"Oh yea that's right this is." I didn't here anything, I stood up and peered around the corner and saw his lips on hers, her hands on his face against the wall. his hands were on her side going up and down. I felt the lump in my throat grow bigger as I ran toward the door slamming it open.

"TORI!" I ran to the car and jumped in hitting the gas and speeding out of the parking lot down the street.

I've been driving for twenty minutes andwas in the middle a an intersection with no traffic, I glaced down at my ring and sighed.

"Why Beck why i thought you loved me?" I cried and lowered my head sniffling. looked back up and saw a lightpost I tried to turn but it was too late.

**_"BBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!"_** I hit the post and my head was dizzy when I felt something wet on my pants. I looked down and saw water.

"My water just broke!" I tried to reach for my cellpone but it was in the backseat and I couldn't reach it, "Help!" I screamed but knew it was no use.

* * *

_**Jade**_

I knew I shouldn't have said it but I just felt like I had no choice, but now I regret it. I watched as Tori ran out the room and all of her friends followed. Beck turned to me and grabbed my arm pulling me out the door angrily, as he followed after Tori. We met the others and Chris ran up fast.

"What the hell did you do!?" She screamed at me.

"Chris hold up. I'm pissed off at her too but don't kill her." Andre restained her.

"Robbie and Cat you two go around school and to all of Tori's hang outs. Andre and Chris go to her house and all the houses of her friends. I'm gonna go to my trailer and the house, now let's fine her." He said madly they all rushed down the hall and he turned toward me, with his hand on my arm he pushed me to the wall near the janitor's closet.

"Why the hell would you do that!?" He glared into my eyes and made me wince.

"I had the right she deserved the truth." Was all I could muster.

"That wasn't the truth."

I knew this was my only chance, "Oh yea that's right this is." I pulled him close and his lips were on mine I roughly kissed him the way we used to. He didn't kiss back I pushed him against the wall and kissed him, he tried to push me away with his hands on my sides. I wouldnt let him I just pulled closer, he pulled away from me then i heard a gasp. I looked up to see Tori her hand on her mouth and eyes bulged. She bolted for the door and Beck pushed me to run after her.

"TORI!" I followed but when he reached her she was in the car speading off, "Noo!"

He turned to me anger in his eyes which scared me as his face neared me, "Do you see what you've done? My fiance who is due in three days just drove off with not one person nowing where she is going! Jade so help me if we don't find her you better start worrying about more then me letting Trina, Cat, and Chris kick your ass!"

"What do you want me to do!?" I screamed as he walked to his car.

"Find her!"

"Fine I'm going only around the block and I'm done." His eyes were like daggers to me.

"Jade I'm not asking you to search the whole country, just try and find her to fix the mess you created," he started the engine "and Jade you were wrong I do love her very much, maybe even more then you." With that he sped off and I could feel the hurt in my chest because of what he had said.

_ I do love her very much maybe even more then you, _I played it in my head over and over again as I got in my car and drove away from the school. Tears burned my eyes but I wouldn't let them fall, holding them back I came onto the intersection they had closed for the renavation for a apartment complex. I shook my head when I saw flashing lights I looked up to see a car that was parked on the side of the road, I stared a little closer and it was smoking.

"Wow car trouble that sucks," then I noticed the car looked familiar "ohmigod TORI!" I ran out of my car and tripped on my boots.

_ "Shit."_ I moaned and got right back up making my way to her car, "Tori!" I reached the car and saw it had crashed into a lampost I looked in through her window and saw her dazed out and crumpled.

"Tori are you okay?" I yanked the door open and put my hand under her chin bringing her face toward mine. Her eyes opened and her eyebrow wrinkled.

"What are you doing here come to finish me off?" Her voice was low and shaky.

"I'm here to bring you home." I tried to pull he out but she pulled away.

"No get away from me you're a sick, selfish, and terrible bitch I don't want you near me!" She was cowaring and I could tell she'd been crying here for a while.

"Fine stay here let those babies be born in a car on an empty interscetion all alone and on your own..." I started to walk away knowing she was going to give in.

"Wait Jade please I need your help." I turned at her plea and slwly got her out of the car when I noticed the big wet spot on her jeans.

"Tori?"

"My water broke." My eyes widened and I quickly rushed her to my car when she stopped, "UUUUURRRRRGGGGGGHHHH!" She bent over as she screamedand I didn't know what to do so i froze.

"Are you okay!?"

"We need to get to the hospital NOWWWW!" She gripped my arm and a terrible hurt sensation ran through my body, so I pulled her to the car the rest of the way.

WE were on the car on our way to the hospital when she kept screaming I didn't know what to do, "Will you stop shrieking like that!"

"It hurts!"

"Well we're getting there!" Finally we pulled up and she leapt out the car and into the front door.

"I'm going into labor please uuuuurrrrrggggggghhhhhh help me NOOWWWW!" They rushed a wheel chair over and sat her down and wheeled her away, I quickly flipped out my phone and dialed a number I knew by heart.

"Hello Jade?" The voice I used to cherish.

"Beck she's gone into labor!"

* * *

_*******HEYYY YALL SKY HERE HOPE YALL LIKED IT PLEZ REVIEW I THINK THERES GONNA BE A BOUT LIKE 4 MORE CHAPTERS THEN THE STORY ENDS THE BIG DELIVERY IS HERE EVERYONE AND A BIG TWIST ENDING IS GONNA CUM 2 ND IS GONNA DEVISTATE EVERYONE OF U. DONT WORRY THE BABIES WILL BE FINE AND SO WILL TORI PLEZ REVIEW LUV YALL!******** **_


	15. Delivery and Desicions

_**Beck**_

I had searched every place in the apartment and her house but Tori was no where to be found. I walked into the twins' room and saw everything intact which made me mad. Tori was due to have the babies in a few days and she is no where found, she didn't tell anyone where she was going, I'd been calling her for a good twenty minutes and I still can't find her. I quickly grabbed my phone and dialed her number again and it went to voicemail.

"Hey it's Tori I can't answer the phone right now but if you leave me your name, number, and message I'll get back to you. Bye." I slammed the phone down and yelled.

How could Jade do this to me I know she hates me for leaving her and going for Tori but she can't hate me that much. This is Jade we're talking about she's mean, hateful, jealous, and spiteful but I never thought she'd go so far as to hate Tori, push her down some stairs, and make her runaway. But that was it she did do all those things which makes me wonder if i ever really knew her, I could feel tears well up in my eyes as I dropped to the floor. I grabbed some teddy bears and threw them across the room shrieking when my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Beck it's Andre we all searched everywhere Trina called her parents and now they're looking for her too. How are you holding up?" I knew he was worried.

"I'm okay I just really wanna find her have you guys been trying her cellphone?"

"Yea we all keep trying but no answer." I could hear he others in the backround and I sniffled, "Heyy Beck do you want us to come get you?"

"No I'm fine...just keep looking for her."

"Alright Beck call you if we find her and make sure you call us."

"I will bye Andre." I hung up and sighed when my phone rang again I looked at the number and said unknown but I knew the number, "Hello Jade?"  
"Beck she's gone into labor!" My eyes burst wide open as she said it.

"Are you sure!?"

"Umm no she just keeps screaming, there's water around her and on her pants, and the doctors just so happen to say the babies are coming. Yes they're coming you idiot get down here now!" She told me where they were and I quickly called the others and told them to meet us there, and ran to my car and sped through traffic and almost crashed when I parked. I jumped out the car and rushed through to the maturnity ward to see Jade in the waiting room rocking in a chair looking worried as hell, I ran over to her and she looked up.

"How is she!?"

"You better go in there now room 18B..." She sounded spaced outand I ran to the door and quickly opened it to see Tori lighing in the bed her eyes toward the window and her back to me, I heard her sniffle.

"Tori?" I whispered and she turned around enough to look me in the eye, she grabbed a pillow and threw it at me hitting me in the face.

"Get the hell out of my room, I don't want you here I don't wanna ever see you again go be happy with Jade!" She shouted and I closed the door rushing over to her.

"Tori please she kissed me I didn't kiss her..."

"I saw you two you were squashed up against each other and is what Jade said true even if I weren't pregnant would we be living together and getting married?" Her voice was cracking and I knew she was going to cry.

"Tori..." She held up her hand.

"Is it true Bcek?"

"Of course..."

"Is it true!?"

"Yes okay if you weren't pregnant I wouldn't be marrying you and living with you..." she started crying "until we both finished college and you were ready to be my wife."

"Please don't lie to me Beck if you don't wanna be with me we won't get married I'll let you see the twins but we won't be together." She wiped her nose and I sat down next to her.

"Tori you kno I don't want that I wanna be with you and I have ever since I first saw you, that time you spilled my coffee on me," we both laughed "you know you just want a reason to have your perfect life not be so perfect but tori it is. I wanna be with you kids or no kids I wanna be with you through it all no matter what, even if you try and force me away I'll stay right there for you." I pushed a stray out of her face and kissed her, she pulled me into a hug and squeezed my side.

"I love you Beck."

"I love you too Tori and I mean it." I laid her down then I turned when I heard a knock it was Chris.

"Ohmigod babygirl are you okay? Are you in pain? Did they say the babies were okay?" Chris ran on as she hugged Tori.

"Tori laughed, "Which question do you want me to first?"

"It doesn't matter are you ready?"

"Yea I'm alright and yea I'm ready." She stiffened and held her side.

"Are you okay Tori?" I asked and she shook her head and began breathing heavily.

"Well looks like your ready to deliver I'm Dr. Elizabeth Conrad." We all turned to see the gang and a doctor walk in, they all came over and Tori's parents rushed to her side asking how she was, "By the looks of the heart rate the contractions are normal and those babies will be ready to come out soon. I'll be back in a few to come and check on you."

Everyone was crowding around her asking how she was, was she in pain, or how she had gotten here she just nodded and said 'yea, okay, fine'. I made my way out the door and to the waiting room to see Jade still sitting in the same spot, spaced out.

"Heyy." I said and she looked up.

"Oh hi how is she?"

"Fine thank god where did you find her?"

"The intersection they were renovating on Southberry st. she crashed into a post light but the doctors said she is fine just dizzy and shaken up." Her voice was steady but dazed I walked over to her and pulled her to her feet and into my arms.

"Thank you just thank you for helping her and bringing her and my kids here, if you hadn't stoppped and helped her god knows how long she would have been there haing those babies on her own. Thank you so much Jade I don't know how much I owe you but I will..." She stopped me.

"Your welcome Beck just take care of her and those kids." She pulled back and I looked deep in her eyes to that girl I used to love, I nodded and walked back to Tori. I entered the room to see the girls all around Tori talking about how they hoped the kids were cute and she showed her ring to her mother. The guys were down the hall at the vendig machine I smiled and walked into the room when a peircing screamed interrupted my ears, I bent over in agony and looked up to see Tori screaming in pain. I rushed over and she calmed down as they all breathed with her.

"Victoria our contractions are almost over and by the look of these charts those babies are coming now so let's get you in the delivery room." She called in some nurses and they wheeled Tori out o the room and down the hall.

"Please three or four people in the delivery room please." Said a girl with deep brown hair and chocolate skin, we all looked toward tori and I stepped up with her mother.

"My sister." Tori whispered.

"Uh-huh I'm not gonna watch you push a baby out forget about two." Trina walked away.

"I ment Chris you're like my sister you are." Tori managed to squeak out.

"Okay." Chris grabbed Tori's hand and they squeezed each others hands. We all walked to the delivery room and get Tori ready to bring our babies in the world.

* * *

**_Tori_**

My eyebrow was sweaty, my head ached, and my throat hurt from screaming, the doctor was tryingto get meto push but it hurt so bad.

"Come on Tori you can do it!" My mom smiled and I screamed.

"Can't you see I'm trying!" I gripped Beck's and Chris's hands so hard I knew they were blue.

"That's it Tori they're almost here push push them out!" Chris encouraged and th pain I was feeling worsened I pushed harder and harder finally feeling a weight being lifted off of me.

"It's a girl!" They all said excitedly I laughed as I watched them clean her off, the put the suction thing in her mouth and she screamed. I breathed happily when I felt the pain come back, Beck's face lighted up and my mom gripped my foot with the heart designed socks I wore. I pushed and pushed and a scream erupted in my chest as I felt my son come out.

"It's a boy." I looked up to see tears in Beck's eyes, I sighed as they cleaned the babies off and there were smiles all around the room.

"Well looks like we're gonna have some wicked babies because their birthday is Halloween." Dr. Conrad laughed.

I felt on top of the world and my mom kissed my forehead, Chris hugged me, and Beck cut their umbilical cords. I began to cry and they cleared the room out and took the babies away. Chris and my mom left to tell the others and Beck came to my side.

"You did it they're here and healthy I'm so proud of you." He kissed my lips and I smiled. I heard a knock and looked up to see them wheel the babies in my grin grew and they handed my daughter to Beck and my son to me.

"They're so beautiful. He has my eyes and your dimples." I brought my hand to my mouth and felt tears of joy burn my eyes as I screamed with joy.

"These are our kids Tori these are our kids." He whispered to me and I looked up and kissed him, I pulled away to see Jade in the doorway and motioned her to come in but she smiled and shook her head walking out. I looked back down at the babies thinking this was our future.

* * *

**_Jade_**

I knew I was pacing but I was worried about how Tori and the kids were I know I pushed her down stairs almost killing the kids, hated Tori for as long as I could remember, and tried to break her and Beck up but hey I have the right to worry. I looked up to see Cat, Robbie, Trina, Andre, and tori's dad all sitting around since Tori had gone into labor and they all couldn't be in there. I laughed to myself and walked to the room they kept all the babies and saw how cute they all were.

"When will I get to have a baby as cute as them?"

"Someday." I jumped to see Cat.

"i didn't know you were there."

"I saw you leave the room looking kinda upset so I followed you." She was twirling her hair and I knew by heart she does this when she's nervous.

"Cat you don't have to be nice to me..." I lowered my head.

"I want to you have been really terrible to Tori but you stopped and got her off the side of that road she told us. You could have left her there and kept going but yoou stopped and helped her I think that we could all forgive you. Tori already did she said when she saw you after the babies are born she's gonna forgive you." Cat smiled and gave me a hug I was shocked for a bit but hugged back, then a loud crash I looked up to see Chris and Tori's mom.

"The twins are here they're so perfect and cute!" Chris screamed with joy and hugged Andre, Cat looked up at me and I nodded as she ran over to discuss with the others. I knew I shouldn't go back yet but I snuck around the gang and nurses and walked to Tori's room. I opened the door to see her and Beck holding the twins, Tori's face was glowing and I could see Beck crying. The sight made tears come to my eyes, T_hey had the perfect family and I tried to ruin it!_ Tori looked up and motioned for me to come in, but I gave her a sympathetic look and shook my head. I walked out the door and down the hall thinking of what a terrible person I was and how I had to fix wht I did, but what could I do I heard alot of comotion in a room and looked in to see a guy lying on a bed and all the nurses trying to save his life but he died. Then it struck me to let Tori and Beck live their perfect life I had to leave them alone forever.

I walked back t the waiting room and hugged everyone telling them I loved them and was happy about the twins, tears flowed from my eyes as I walked past the baby room, "I don't deserve a baby I almost killed Tori's babies out of hate and I don't have the right to have one of my own." I kept walking and came to Tori's room Beck was gone and Tori had fallen asleep I walked over to the window and sat on the window seat and looked down. My heart seized as I saw how far down theground was, _God help me. _

* * *

**_****HEYY YALL THAT'S THE END I THINK THERE'S GONNA BE TWO MORE CHAPTERS AND THAT'LL BE THE END F THIS STORY PLEZ REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS CHAPTER OH AND DOES ANYONE ELSE WONDER WHATS GOING THROUGH JADE'S MIND! READ/REVIEW!****** SKY 3_**


	16. Griefing

_**Beck**_

I was really tired after the babies fell asleep, so Beck said he'd go get the apartment ready with the help of the guys. My mom said her and Trina would go home and bring the rest of my things there, and Cat went to my house to bring me some clothes. Chris stayed with me for a while then I fell, I didn't know how long I was asleep for but I woke up to the sound of humming.

"Hmm mmm la da da ladada oh ohhh." I slowly turned to see Jade rocking Beck Jr. even though the nurses said they'd give us time to name them we already had.

"Jade?" She looked up and smiled at me I looked around but Chris wa gone it was just the two of us.

"Oh hey Vega he's so precious and little he has your eyes." She curled her finger around his cheek and he cooed at her.

"Jade I just wanted to thank you..." she held up her hand.

"Tori don't thank me I did what I knew was right and I couldn't leave you there." Her eyes had tears in them, I reached over and pulled her into my arms and knew tears were coming from my eyes too.

"Just know I forgive you." I slowly pulled away.

"I know Tori I've always wanted a son, I know almost every girl wants a daughter but I just wanted a boy. And spoil him rotten so he can be a mama's boy." She smiled and i laughed.

"Don't worry Jade someday you'll have the perfect son just how you always pictured him." I smiled but hers dropped, she put the baby down curling her finger around his cheek again, then walked to the window.

She got up on the window sill and opened the window, I didn't know they opened all the way.

"No Tori I won't ever have a son."

"And why not?"

"I don't deserve to have a kid of my own for what I did to you." She wiped away a tear and reached into her bag.

"Jade that's the past I forgive you and there's nothing more to it." She pulled out her favorite scissors the pair Cat had gotten her as her secret Santa gift.

"Here I want you to have them, where I'm going I won't need them." She tossed at me and I quickly caught them.

"You're leaving?"

"I need to let you all live your lives without my hate and interruption. So yes I'm leaving."

"Where are you going?" I just couldn't believe my ears.

"Somewhere better." She turned out the window her feet dangling over the ledge. _Ohmigod she's gonna kill herself._

"Jade no please!" I jumped up from my bed almost tripping over the twins' bed.

"Goodbye Tori." She jumped but I got to the window just in time to grab her arm before she fell, "Tori let go!"

"No I'll never let go I won't let you kill yourself because of me!"

"I'm doing this for you..." She reached in her pocket grabbing a knife and brought it to my arm, "Let go tori don't make this harder then it has to be."

"Your the one making it harder just please don't do this we can get through this together please Jade don't do this." I whispered for her only to hear, I saw a tear fall from her eye and she looked deeply in my eyes, "Please help me pull you up."

She looked as if she wanted to follow my instructions and I smiled happily when I heard a voice and she stiffed, "Tori?" It was Beck, Jade looked in my eye and bit her lip before she sliced my arm with the knife making my grip on her loosen and she pulled out of my arms.

"Nooooooooo!" I tried to reach for her but Beck grabbed my waist and I watched as she hit the ground landing on an ambulance, Beck gasped as I dropped to the ground holding my wrist crying loudly. He ran out and got doctors, nurses, and cops I could hear a siren near by. Nurses piled in the room some took the babies and others pulled me away from the window and started treating my arm, many of them glanced out the window to see what happened. I gripped her scissors in my right hand as Chris rushed to my side and pulled me into her arms. i wailed out knowing Jade was never coming back and she was gone forever.

* * *

"Tori I know you're still frozen from what happened but we can bring the babies home in the morning they just need aproval for their names from both parents." Beck's eyees searched me but my mind was still fuzzy tthinking about Jade if only Beck hadn't come in at that moment. I still remember the look in her eye when I told her we can stick together and she nodded I knew right then and there she wasn't going to jump she wanted to live, but Beck had to walk in and made her rush er decision.

"Victoria I know this is hard but it's a need." Dr. Conrad rubbed my back.

"Babygirl come on it's alright all you need to do is say the names you spent months picking out for those babies." Chris whispered.

I sighed, "Kalia Catrina Oliver." The nurse wrote it down.

"And the boy?" I looked up to see Beck's face he wanted the baby's name to be Beck Jr. but then I remembered what Jade had said earlier.

_"You know Tori I've always wanted a son."_ I felt a tear roll down my cheek as I remembered the way she held my son in her arms so at peace.

"Jaden," Beck looked up at me "Jaden Beckett Oliver out of respect for Jade is that okay Beck?"

He looked at me and showed a weak smile, "Of course." The nurses smiled and walked out of the room as Dr. Conrad followed, "She didn't make it did she?"

Beck and chris's faces dropped but Beck sighed, "No Tori the fall was long and she hit it hard."

"WE called her parents and they were outside all day yesterday, we talked to them today they're having a funeral for her on Saturday." Chris whispered to me looking down at her hands.

"We're going."

"I know Tori I already told them we were." Beck held my hand tight.

"Good now are the twins okay?"

"They're perfect, healthy, full term, and beautiful," Dr. Conrad walked back in "we ran all the tests and your twins are perfectly fine."

"Thank you doctor."

"You have a visitor." She smiled and turned to show a little girl with light brown hair, green eyes, bright pink jeans, a green tang top, and a black cat in her arms.

"Sirena?" Beck asked and I looked up at him, "She's Jade's little sister." I didn't even know she had a little sister.

She slowly walked over to me, "Hi are you Tori?"

"Yea that's me."

"I'm Sirena Jade's sister and I came to give you something Jade got you for your baby shower." She lifted the cat.

"Jade got me a cat?"

"Yea she wanted to give it to you but she didn't get the chance. Her name is Shadow." I pulled the cat into my arms and saw her pretty grey eyes.

"How old are you Sirena?"

"Ten."

"Do you understand you sister isn't coming back?" I asked lowly.

"Yea my mom and dad explained it for me but Jade was always teaching me stuff." She started to whimper and tears filled her eyes, I handed Beck the cat and pulled her into my arms as she cried.

"It's okay I'm here for you."

"Jade always envied you, she talked about you all the time." I was shocked at what she had said.

"Really?"

"Yea she liked you alot but she didn't want you guys to know."

I pulled her closer, "It's alright thank you for telling me."

* * *

**_***HEYY YALL I KNOW THIS WAS A RELI SAD CHAPTER BUT HEY IT GETS BETTER TELL ME WAT YALL THINK KK LUV YALL BYE. READ/REVIEW PLEZZZZ!***_**


	17. Revelations

**_Tori_**

"How are you feeling?"

"I don't know how to feel." I said to Beck as I sat down Kalia's carseat and unstrapped her. It was Saturday and we had just gotten back from Jade's funeral my eyes and arms hurt from crying too much and holding Sirena too hard. I was feeling sufficated in this long black dress I was in, but all that mattered was all the crying and mourning for Jade.

"I know you still think it's your fault Jade killed herself." And he was right I did, if I had just stayed to my rule on leaving Beck alone for Jade's sake we wouldn't have the twins and Jade would still be alive.

"No."

"That wasn't very convincing, Tori you know it's not your fault." He walked toward me but I pushed him away.

"Don't you dare you know it's my fault I forced her to do it!" I yelled and tears came to my eyes.

"Tori," he walked closer but I pushed him away "Tori please stop...Tori!" But I kept fighting him.

"TORI!" I froze and he looked me in the eyes, "You know it's not your fault."

"Then why do I feel so guilty." I cried and he pulled me in to his arms holding me tight .

"This is your way of letting her go." He whispered in to my hair as I sobbed thank God the twins were asleep.

I cried in Beck's arms for an hour as he rubbed my back soothing me when Jaden started to whine. I laughed as I pulled away from Beck to pick him up, he cooed right when I pulled him into my arms. I smiled looking at my hazel eyes on his rosy little face, I tickled his nose as he hiccupped. Only if Jade could know this joy of having a child.

"What are you thinking?"

"How he has my eyes." I looked up to see he was beaming, over time we'd have to get over Jade's death and move on with our lives. But for some reason I knew I wouldn't be able to drop it, I'd remembered it forever not forgetting one bit.

Beck phone rang, "Imma take this."

He walked out and I pulled the twins play mat out and laid Jaden down with a bottle and went for Kalia, "Hi sweetie hiiiii. Who's my pretty baby" she opened her eyes and cooed as I giggled "is my baby hungry?" I pulled her out and put her on the mat with her own bottle. Yawning I walked into the kitchen opening the fridge and pulled out the pound of ground beef, pasta noodles, and tomato sauce. After twenty minutes of boiling, draining, and seasoning I finally finished, "Ah finally!"

I sighed and grabbed the grinder loaf putting them on the counter I went to check on the twins, I laughed seeing them watching Spongebob when there was a knock at the door, "Come in!"

In walked Chris, Andre, Robbie, Cat, Trina, Savannah, but no Jade.

"Hey Tori."

"What's up?"

"Food smells good." They all still sounded sad because we had all gone to the funeral and were miserable.

"Ooo Spongebob." Cat smiled and took a seat next to the twins.

"She has such a one track mind."

"Yea that's why we love her." Robbie smiled and kissed her head, Chris put Savannah into Cat's lap to watch tv too and came over to help me with dinner. The guys started setting the table as me, Chris and Trina handled the food.

"How are you holding up babygirl?"

"I'm making it still bumbed out but fine I guess" I grabbed the pasta as Chris got the sauce "how are you guys settling?"

"Great the house is beautiful and I love living next to the beach." She grabbed the salad as I bought the pasta to the table, everyone was sitting and the kids were still watching Spongebob, "Where's Beck?"

"I'll be right back don't touch anything." WE all laughed, I walked to the bedroom to see Beck still in his suit which he hates, fumbling with his tie, "I know you hate formal wear but this is ridiculous."

He laughed lowly as I walked over, I slowly undid his tie and took it from his neck as his hands came to my sides, "I love you."

"I know I love you more," I kissed him him and he deepened it "we have to hurry we have guests." He grunted as I grabbed his hands.

"Do we have to?"

"I'll give you some more later." I giggled and he perked up, we walked back into the diningroom to see all our friends waiting for us laughing annd enjoying themselves, they brightened up when they saw us. We took our seats next to each other and grabbed the others hands as Andre said grace.

"Good lord we thank yah for this food, our friends, and these beautiful kids and hope you can help us to forget all the crazy chiz going on in our lives" I knew even with our eyes closed we were all thinking of Jade "and have you bless this food in Jesus name ahmen."

"Ahmen." We all laughed as we acted like really religious people and rushed for the food. We all ate and drank as we laughed happily together. I glanced around at my friends who were my family and thought how wonderful my life really was. And what I had and what my life would be like.

As I watched all my friends walk out the door I smiled and turned to Beck once the door was closed.

"So can we finish where we started?" He smirked and pulled off his shirt stripping to his t-shirt, I giggled and walked over to him.

"Let me change and then be ready for me." I quickly rushed up the stairs and into my bedroom and stripped of my drss and pulled out my regular pj's. Shorts and a tang top I pulled them on quickly and rushed back to Beck, I saw him on the couch talking on his cellphone. I grunted lowly in my throat and came to his side.

"No no that's great, I understand yea okay give me a sce" he looked up at me and smiled putting the phone down "so are we ready?"

"Oh yea."

"First Jaden and Kalia need a good night song." He smiled "how about how to save a life?"

He just knew how much I liked that song, "But thats's not a baby song."

"So it's one of our favorites." He smiled and I nodded, I walked over picking up Kalia as he picked up Jaden and I started to hum.

**"Step one you say we need to talk **

**He walks you say sit down it's just a talk **

**He smiles politely back at you **

**You stare politely right on through**

** Some sort of window to your right **

**As he goes left and you stay right **

**Between the lines of fear and blame **

**And you begin to wonder why you came**  
**Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend **

**Somewhere along in the bitterness **

**And I would have stayed up with you all night**

** Had I known how to save a life**  
**Let him know that you know best**

** Cause after all you do know best**

** Try to slip past his defense **

**Without granting innocence Lay down a list of what is wrong **

**The things you've told him all along **

**And pray to God, he hears you **

**And I pray to God, he hears you**  
**Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend **

**Somewhere along in the bitterness **

**And I would have stayed up with you all night **

**Had I known how to save a life"**

Their eyes drifted closed as I finished and I turned to Beck, who had his phone back to his ear and I growled.

"Amazing I know perfect likely beautiful. She heard? Did she like it? Are you serious? Okay we'll be down there tommorrow morning to meet with her okay thanks Donny you won't be sorry." He closed the phone and I glared at him but his grin was perminate.

"Was me singing to the twins your excuse to talk on phone?"

"Nope it was a suprise for you." He reached up to pull me on his lap but I pouted as he did, "Do you wanna know why I was on the phone?"

"I guess." I laid my head on his chest.  
"My boss Donny has been trying to make a deal with this recording agent but she wanted a new voice and he asked me if I knew any boby and I told him yes, that call was for him to hear your voice. And the lady just happened to show up and she heard your voice, she absolutely loved it and wants to make you big." My eyes widened as I looked him in the eyes.

"Really!?" He nodded and I kissed him and he pulled me closer, "So we're gonna go meet her tommorrow."

"Yup my parents will watch the twins while you and me go meet the lady. Just make you more confident you're gonna rock it." I blushed as he kissed my face.

"Okay now where were we?" I smiled and he caught on and laid out on the couch as I laid on him.

"I love your energy." He said between kisses and I giggled.

* * *

_**KK YALL THAT WAS THE CHAPTER SORRY IF IT SUCKED. AND SORRY IT TOOK LONG TO UPDATE YOU KNOW STUDYING, BABYSITIN, AND END OF THE YEAR TESTS R HARD 2 JUGGLE. BUT THX 2 THOSE WHO STAYED AND ALWAYS COMMENT AND HELP ME 2 KEEP WRITIN. YALL NO WHO U IS ILL GIVE SUM SHOUT OUTS NEXT CHAPTER.**_

_**P.S**_

_**SORRY 2 RUIN YALL MOODS BUT THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL B THE LAST 1 OF THIS STORY AND IT WILL B OVER BUT HEYY IT'LL B A GOOD WAY 2 GO.**_

_** LUV YALL SKY 3**_


	18. The End

**_I'M GIVING SHOUT-OUTS 2 ALL THOSE OF YOU WHO SUPPORTED ME:_**

**_dillydill11_**

**_Nameless Secret Keeper_**

Tiffboskie01

Glee1402

boriforever352

CrystalWatersXo

BeckandToriBeriforeverxoxo

bellafan22

hopefaith23

bade4nevabori4eva

Golden Love

cheysma2000

* * *

**_Tori_**

"MOMMY!"

"DADDY!"

"DING-DONG!"

"BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!"

"Urgh!" I slowly pulled myself from my soft comfy pillow and smiled to see my beautiful three year old twins Jaden and Kalia, they were so big and cut now. Jaden's hair fell in his eyes just like Beck's did and Kalia had my hair reaching down to the small of her back, mainly because I don't wanna cut it. I pulled the blanket back and picked them up, when Beck woke up.

"Did I hear the doorbel?"

"Yup probably the poparazzi." Three years back when me and Beck went to go meet that music agent she fell in love with me and would stop at nothing to get me famous, three months later a was getting signed to Platinum Records. Amazingly I graduated on time and had more time for the twins and singing, but today I'm twenty and one of the biggest popstar to this day.

"Is it Halloween?"

"Yea" I turned to my babies "happy birthday my babies." I tickled their bellies and they laughed withjoy, I got up as beck grabbed them and I walked to the door.

"Ding-dong!"

"Who is it!?" I walked down the stairs to the livingroom, of course we still lived in the same house because I loved it so much. Especially living near the beach that was the best part.

"Chris who else," I smiled and unlocked the door to see her, Andre, and Savannah all dressed up and smiling.

"Hey guys what's up?"

"Uh time to get dressed we have to meet the others in twenty." Andre laughed as he walked in with Savannah at his side. She was walking like a pro, i giggled and walked back to my room stopping when I saw the case. In it held the scissors Jade gave me the day she died, today was the twins birthday and Jade's three year anniversity of her death. I placed my hand on the case because it was special to me, I walked back to my room to see Beck in the shower and the twins on the bed watching Yo Gabba Gabba. Amazingly it still showed after all these years, I went to the closet and searched for costumes.

"Beck where are the costumes!?" I shouted to him.

"Your side bottom right." He shouted back, I looked down and of course they were there.

"Thank you!" I pulled them up and smiled, every year we went with a theme this year was Disney for the kids. I was being Jasmine with Beck as Aladdin, Chris was Rupunzel and Andre was her Flynn Rider. Of course Cat was Ariel with Robbie left being Eric, the twins were Mickey and Minnie Mouse while Savannah was Cinderella. I giggled as the twin wobbled over to me.

"Minnie Mouse mommy Minnie." Kalia smiled and showed her dimples and high cheek bones.

"Okay okay let's get you guys dressed." After five minutes the twins were cute and smiley with the costumes and Kalia's shiny shoes. I brought them to Chris so I could get ready. When i got back upstairs I opened the guest room door to see a still sleeping Sirena.

"Rena sweetie it's time to get up." I nudged her softly, Sirena was now fourteen and a perfectly happy spirited girl. Eversince Jade died she became close to me and Beck, her parents divorced and they never really paid attention to her. So she asked me and Beck if she could stay with us her parents didn't care and we were glad to say yes. That was two years ago and we were all so happy together, she finally sat up and smiled at me showing me her blue braces.

"Hey Tori what time is it?" Her morning voice still sounded perefcet.

"Time to get up sweetie it's Halloween and we have a bunch to do." I smoothed her hair down and she happily yawned getting out of bed. She was also my height but not by much, her hair came down to her back, and she was just gorgeous. She reached into her closet and pulled out her costume and not really a costume but an imitation, I helped her put it together. It was a Jade outfit from the deep blue dress, to the black leggings, and biker boots. She saw an old picture of Jade wearing the same thing and asked if she could be Jade. She even had a black wig with green high lights, I left her to get dressed and rushed to get ready myself. I took off my pj's I pulled on the baggy pants and bakini like shirt, and looked in the mirror. The whole thing showed off my belly and boobs, I giggled finishing my hair in the way the princess did hers. My hair wasn't like jasmine's but the three elastic ponytail looked pretty.

"Wow I need to keep you in that tonight." I smiled and turned to see Beck in his costume, and for a second I thought he was Aladdin he has the hair and skin for it.

"Maybe but we need to get going" I stepped into the door "and by the way nice pecks." Of course he looked down because the vest he had on had a button but it didn't cover much. He followed me out and we stepped into Sirena in the hallway.

"Aww you look great sweetie." She did she fit the look nicely and for a second someone could have thought she was Jade.

"Wow you do Rena."

"Thanks guys." She smiled and we all waked down the stairs to see the others and we all awwed over how we looked. But when Chris's phone rang she snapped it open and grunted.

"The others are at the restaruant already and so are the cameras we need to get going." She snatched up Savannah and rushed all of us out the door.

When we pulled up Chris was right the cameras started flashing and followed us all the way toward the front door of the restaruant, it took all we had not to hurt any of them infront of the kids. Once we got in I spotted them Cat's red hair, Robbie's broad shoulders, and Trina's big shoes.

"Hey guys." I smiled as we all sat down and Beck got the twins some high chairs.

"Ohmigod Tori you look great." Cat shouted at me and I grinned, even though we were all practically twenty Cat was still that airheaded, loud, and spirited red head she always was. But once we all graduated Cat tried out for a role in this movie, and bam she got it and is now a very famous actress.

"Thanks Cat you do too, and Robbie love the wavy hair." He smiled, after Robbie got rid of Rex he's become more outgoing and proud of himself. He actually has a standup comedy show, which we're all proud of. He proposed to Cat last year and of course she said yes but they're still planning the wedding.

"Hi Tori Beck." Kevin said, he is Robbie's younger stepbrother and kinda Sirena's boyfriend. I smiled as Sirena sat next to him and he wrapped his arm around her, he was a sweet kid and always treated sirena right and with respect. Even at fifteen he was very mature for his age.

"Okay who's hungry I ordered eggs sunny side up, low fat bacon, fresh squeezed orange juice, french toats, and chocolate chip muffins." Trina grined as we all licked our lips at what we said. As we all expected Trina didn't become famous, but when I did she took that chance to become my manager which I was glad of. She always gets me good gigs, auditions, and can really tell someone off in a deal.

"Alright I'm starving." I glanced up to see Chris rubbing her belly, she was pregnant again. After Savannah was potty training Chris wanted another little bundle of joy , now she's pregnant and this time it's a boy. When we graduated Chris got a job at a dance studio, when a famous chroeographer came and saw her dancing he got her right away. Now she's a very famously known choreographer. She choreographed one of Beyonce's new songs, her and Andre are doing good he's now a famous music producer making beats and songs for me and other singers.

"Kk so me and Robbie went to the group home your guys told us about." Robbie and Cat have been trying to have kids but it wasn't working. Their doctors say there's nothing wrong it just isn't happening, so they've been going to around looking for the perfect child, they were trying to adopt.

"Ok so what happened!?" I really wanted them to have a kid they really did deserve one.

"We found the perfect little girl her name is scarlette, she's four, and just so cute." Cat gushed and Kalia rushed over to her whining, "aww don't worry Kali you're still my baby."

"So when are you guys going to do the paperwork?" Beck smiled.

"Well we actually already did." Robbie grinned.

"Okay so where is she?" Andre looked around.

Cat got up and walked over to a table with a lady in a suit on, said something making the lady laugh. She picked up a person across from the suit lady and brought them back toward us, "This is why we asked you guys to meet us here."

She pulled back the hood to reveal a litle girl with straight orange hair, freckles, grey eyes, and a dimple right next to her shy smile.

"Guys this is Scarlette Shaparro our daughter." Robbie stepped up and hugged the two.

"Aww congrats you guys she is so adorable."

"I could just eat her up."

"Looks like we got a new Cat."

"I better be the godmother." Chris pouted, mainly because I'm Savannah's godmother and Cat is the twin's godmother and she was left out.

"Don't worry Chris you were already thought of before we got her" Cat smiled and looked to the little girl in her arms "sweetie this is Auntie Tori, Auntie Trina, Uncle Beck and Andre. This is godmommy Chris and tose are the babies."

Scarlette smiled and waved her small hand, she slowly climbed off Cat's hip and walked over to the twins, "Hi they're soo cute." I smiled as she lightly pinched jaden's cheek. She slowly walked over to me and shyly flashed a smile, "You're the pretty famous lady I hear on the radio Tori Dega."

"Yes sweetie I'm tori" I pulled her onto my lap and tickled her "I'm your auntie and the un one, don't mess with auntie Trina she's mean." Scarlette laughed and Trina glared at me.

"So who's ready to eat?" Beck growled as they brought our food to the table, we all clapped and dug in.

* * *

It was sundown overr the lard yard filled with stones and crystals. Walking through the grass the sound of my heart beating in my ears was deafening as we neared the stone. Sirena's hand gripped mine and I squeezed back, Beck's hair blew in his face as Kalia and Jaden fought in his arms. We did this every year on Halloween we got together and wenr to go see Jade in her grave, It was always hard to do but we just had to come see her on this day. I stopped when we came to the gravestone I glanced up at Chris and Cat their eyes flowing with tears, a flower in each of our hands. We all one by one placed our flowers on her gravestone, I wiped my eyes and did what I did every year.

"Jade Valerie West born March 23, 1995 to October 31, 2012. Beloved daughter, cherished sister, and loving friend. She will always be missed but loved more. I read aloud and everyone sniffled even Andre, just not the kids. I slowly looked to Cat and she nodded, she cleared her throat and the guys stated to hum.

**"I don't want to make a scene**  
**I don't want to let you down**  
**Try to do my own thing**  
**And I'm starting to figure it out**  
**That it's alright**  
**Keep it together wherever we go**  
**And it's alright, oh well, whatever**  
**Everybody needs to know**

She slowly stopped and I started singing after her:

**You might be crazy**  
**Have I told you lately that I love you?**  
**You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly**  
**And it's crazy that someone could change me**  
**Now no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try**  
**And you need to know that you're the reason why**

Chris started singing after me:  
**I don't even care when they say**  
**You're a little bit off**  
**Look me in the eye, I say**  
**I could never get enough**  
**'Cause it's alright**  
**Keep it together wherever we go**  
**And it's alright, oh well, whatever**  
**Everybody needs to know**

The guys sang together:  
**If it was raining, you would yell at the sun**  
**Pick up the pieces when the damage is done**  
**You say it's just another day in the shade**  
**But look at what a mess we made**

We all came together and started to sing:

**You might be crazy**  
**Have I told you lately that I love you?**  
**You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly**  
**And it's crazy that someone could change me**  
**Now no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try**  
**And you need to know that you're the reason why**

Sirena finished the song her soft voice ringing the end:

**You might be crazy**  
**Have I told you lately that I love you?**  
**You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly**  
**And it's crazy that someone could change me**  
**Now no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try**  
**And you need to know that you're the reason why" **Sirena wiped her eyes and grunted.

"Why did she have to die!?"

I almost cried as she said it, Kevin grabbed her inot a hug before she broke down. Out of all of us this was harder for Sirena than it was for any of us, her and Jade were cloe she idolized Jade. But now that she's gone Sirena has a huge hole in her heart none of us together could fill.

"God just thought it was her time." Beck smoothed down her hair but she still sniffled loudly, I pushed Beck lightly away and took Sirena out of kevin's arms cradling her.

"Sirena Jade is happy wheer she is she's where she rightfully where she belongs. She's in Heaven." I whispered lovingly in her ear.

She lifted her head up, "Are you sure?"

"Yes she's very happy my grandmother is taking care of her, she's really happy and she wants you to be happy too."

"Is she an angel?" Even at fourteen Sirena was still so inoccent.

"A beautiful one just as she always was." Her smile came back and we all got in a group hug and cried and smiled together. When we pulled apart the kids were running around screaming candy.

"Okaay let's go we have candy to get, presents to open, and a ice cream cake to eat!" Beck shouted and we all started to run to the car. Jaden came to my side and I picked him up when I heard a voice that sent my mind into a maze.

"I'm happy for you Vega." I turned to see Jade.

"Jade!?" I practically whispered, her hair was still black but longer, a long white dress with straps hung at her sides, and bright glowing wings were showing behind her.

"Yea Vega been a while wow Sirena's so big" she wiped her eyes "you guys are doing good all famous you made it."

"Yea we did Sirena's following in your footsteps writing plays and Beck's producing them." I smiled.

"I know i saw you named him after me thank you, he's beautiful." She twirled her finger around his cheek and he giggled.

"Jadey!" He smiled.

"Ohmigod I can't believe he remembers."

"Remembers what?"

"The day I ...the day he was born and Iwas holding him, you were asleep and I told him I was his aunt Jadey. He was awake and smiled at me I'm so happy he remembers me." Her eyes were sparkling and her tears were falling ubut her smiled stayed put.

"We miss you Jade."

"I know I miss you guys too but I'm in a better place trust me. This is my only chance to talk to you I don't have long." She grabbed my hand.

"Please stay a while let the others see you."

"No Tori I can only trust you with the truth." She pulled me into her arms and gripped me and Jaden, "I love you guys."

"We love you too." She began to fade away and tears spilled over my eyes, "Goodbye Jade."

Opening my eyes I kissed Jaden and began to walk back to my life with a secret that will be in my heart for the rest of my life. Allusion or not I will remember this forever.

"Who knew one night would create one big change in my life." I whispered to Jaden, "One night, one change."

* * *

_**THAT'S THE END OF THIS STORY THX 2 ALL OF YOU GUYS THAT REVIEWED THROUGHOUT THIS WHOLE STORY AND KEPT MY GOIN LOVE YALL! **_


End file.
